Dead Men Do Tell Tales
by ItsSidneyAgain
Summary: PREQUEL - Polite Reviews Welcome: Whats with the hair? And what about that scarf? Nice teeth. Where did he get that compass? Does he have a family? The story of 18 yr old Jonathan Sparrow's journey toward the Isle De Muerta.
1. Thank God for Stupid boys

This story is rated R for sex and violence.  
  
SUMMARY & AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
This is a story about 18 year old Jonathan Sparrow and the events that led to the Isle of Muerta. and will very vaguely include it and continue on. ( either that or I"ll stop it then continue into the new story after the events of Muerta) New characters are introduced; Jack's parents & his 2 brothers, yes he has a wife but don't panic, don't shoot Mary Sue too soon .. it gets good. The movie characters are introduced gradually as plot allows.  
  
REVIEWS WELCOME! If they're polite.  
  
Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean and its characters,belongs to Disney. I do not own any part of nor have any connection to Disney.  
  
Chapter 1 -. Thank God for Stupid Boys  
  
She looked into his handsome dark face and knew as always she would deny him nothing. He was so much like his father.. Courtney gently lifted his  
  
chin.  
  
"So then, am I to become a Grand-mama? Piercing dark eyes met hers.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
He mumbled trying unsuccessfully to hide the misery he so obviously felt.  
  
"Oh Mum" he sounded. "What am I to do?" She surveyed the boy in front of her. No not a boy. It was a man standing  
  
in front of her now. When did that happen? She sighed. Somehow, She knew this day would come. Perhaps it was partially her fault. She adored her son. Not born of her flesh but most surely born of her heart. She had allowed him to sail through life taking what he wanted with no thought to consequences. She had always made sure to tidy any unattractive loose ends in the lives of her children. Perhaps it was too easy for them. Her hand softly grazed his cheek.  
  
"Oh my love she cooed,"  
  
her hands dropping to his shoulders, "You are not the first man to be thinking with your lad."  
  
The sound of his mothers voice discussing such a personal matter pierced Jonathan's bubble of self-pity. "Mother!!!"  
  
"Oh Jonathan" she smiled. Do you think I don't know you own a penis?  
  
"Mother!!!" He jumped back in his seat, his eyes as wide as his mouth."  
  
"You must have inherited it from your father.  
  
Jonathan stared and shook his head. "Ah ahh" was all he could come up with.  
  
She chuckled at her joke thoroughly enjoying his mortification as any proud mother would and hoped her attempt at humor would lighten his mood.  
  
"It is really very simple dear. Pay the girl. Give her what she desires and all the ugliness disappears quite nicely. It is so very simple."  
  
"Its not simple mother. I love her."  
  
She was waiting for something irrational to come from her son's lips and there it was. "No" she shot back. "No. You don't."  
  
"No?" Surprised by intensity and speed of her response his stomach tightened.  
  
Courtney's tone lost all levity. "You can have her all you want child. Up to now you have been most discreet. Another trait from your father no doubt. You can play with her until you find a proper girl."  
  
She knew? How? How long? Had someone been watching each time they had been together? No Mum. I want her." "Jonathan" she sighed. " I know you think you are in love. When a man has his first woman sometimes there is an illusion."  
. First woman?! "Mother I'm eighteen years old."  
  
Jonathan inhaled sharply "We've been married six weeks mum"  
  
All color left his mother's face. In no way was she prepared for this. Saying nothing she fell to the cushion beside him. Her hands flew to her chest. "Oh my God!. How could you do something so incredibly stupid?"  
  
A tiny sob escaped the delicate trembling fingers now covering her mouth. What did I do wrong? This isn't happening.  
  
A few excruciating, silent minutes passed before either mother or son moved or spoke. Composing herself Courtney turned to her son. "Do you know the laws about gypsies? Do you know that when caught they are sent to the Caribbean as slaves if not worse?" Do you know that Jonathan?!" Her voice was raised and harsh.  
  
He could smell peppermint candy on her breath..  
  
Jonathan could hardly speak . He had spent much of his childhood at the family sugar plantation in Jamaica. He knew all about it but at the time it didn't really seem to matter. He didn't know how to tell her how this girl, his wife, consumed him. How he had been drawn to her from the moment he saw her. He wanted to tell his mother how every day he fell deeper and deeper in love with her. He knew she wouldn't understand. He knew she would call him stupid.  
  
"We can go somewhere else."  
  
"Oh? Where? Spain or Prussia to be hanged or France to be flogged and your children taken?"  
  
Courtney looked into her son's eyes. She saw the truth. She saw the pain.  
  
She saw a boy so blindly and hopelessly in love with a girl that he had no choice but to ruin his life for her. Like a sleeping infant a distant memory awakened from its slumber demanding to be fed. She remembered a fine boy with unsuitable girl, secret love in the back woods and then a baby.  
  
(Just like your father she thought. Do men ever think with the brain God gave them?) "Oh you stupid boy. " (Thank God for stupid boys). She kissed his cheek.  
  
She shook her head and blinked away tears of a lost love, tears that should only be shed behind closed doors. Courtney stood and smoothed her dress.  
  
Good Lord, such a display she thought. No use to anyone.  
  
"Well love," she said looking at herself in the glass pretending to adjust already perfect hair into perfect place.  
  
"We will do what must be done." Understanding the gravity of the situation Jonathan slowly stood and faced his mother not meeting her gaze.  
  
"What is to be done Mum?  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Introducing me to Mrs. Sparrow would be a good start." She jerked his chin up. "Then you are going to introduce yourself to her parents I'm not doing it for you."  
  
Jonathan whimpered. 


	2. Secret love in the Back Woods

Chapter 2 - Secret Love in the Back Woods.  
  
He rode through the back fields and into the woods. Nearing the river he tied the horse, climbed the rocks and slowed to stop as the rushing water grew louder. Hidden by trees he stood silently watching her just as he did the first time he saw her. He relived the excitement of discovering her bathing in the falling water then making love in the woods, in the water and wherever they could the rest of the afternoon. Every thought, every sensation reintroduced itself. She sensed his presence and looked down. Grabbing a brightly colored blanket she covered herself as she hurried over to him, kissed him then pulled away quickly.  
  
"You're early."  
  
Jonathan had no intention of being pulled away from and held her tight releasing the blanket around her. She was still soaking wet as he kissed her neck and shoulders, his hand sliding between her thighs.  
  
"We're married you don't need that." Sidi's expression didn't encourage the playful mood. "On a piece of paper maybe." She pushed him away and reclaimed the blanket.  
  
Ouch. He knew what was coming. They had eloped. Technically they were legally wed. They thought keeping it a secret was for the best at first. Now Sidi felt different. She didn't want it to be a secret. She wanted to be his wife in his culture and in hers. Abiav was a gypsy wedding. She wanted a gypsy wedding with a family, a tribe and a pregnant bride. Oh God. It just wasn't that simple. He wasn't a gypsy. His being a non-gypsy, making love before being married and getting Sidi pregnant pretty much made him the biggest abomination he could be in gypsy culture. So, approaching her family for the first time was a frightening thought.  
  
(Hello Mr. Ross it's such a pleasure to meet you. I am Jonathan Sparrow. I'm having it off with your daughter and she's going to have a baby. May I have a cup of tea?)  
  
He was pretty sure that gypsies shot men who got their daughters pregnant at least the men that were stupid enough to tell them about it. Sidi knew what he was thinking. "He won't shoot you."  
  
He sighed. "I'd shoot me. Maybe he'd shoot us together."  
  
"No, He'll just put a curse on you. Just tell him we're married." Her voice thickened and dropped to a whisper as she tightened the blanket around her.. "The baby part can wait."  
  
He could hear tears welling up in her voice. He felt for her. "Marime" he said angrily and put his arms around her. "You're not dirty Sidi. You know that's not true." "We are already a violation of the code but a baby too. It would be so bad Jonathan. Romany women are to be virgins for their husbands. Or at least we're supposed to make everyone think we are." He pressed against her.  
  
(How could she think she was unclean when she knew how much he wanted her? He smiled and kissed her gently "Well you were."  
  
She pulled away. "You're not helping." She was angry. She walked over to the bank of the river and slid into her skirt.  
  
"O.K. so tell me what to do." His voice showing the frustration he was trying to hide. "What do I do? What do I say to your father? Sidi I have no idea what I'm doing here." His hands were fluttering through the air as he spoke. He was getting emotional now. "This would be hard enough with a normal girl let alone .." His voice trailed "Damn. I don't mean you're not normal."  
  
She fumbled at the strings of her blouse as the tears refused to be restrained any longer.  
  
"Oh, Sidi you know I didn't mean it like that please don't. Not now. We're just having a conversation."  
  
She was sobbing now. "No you are yelling at me. You don't want me. You don't want our baby. I can't help it. It wasn't supposed to happen like this." He pulled her to him and just held her letting her cry it out.  
  
No. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He felt so stupid and ignorant and for the first time in his life so liable. He didn't know what to do. He considered himself a man but now he chose to be the boy his mother wanted him to remain. "We're going to talk to my mother. "  
  
Sidi wailed.  
  
Next - Black Pearls 


	3. Black Pearls

Chapter 3 - Black Pearls  
  
Courtney appraised the tiny young woman drinking tea in her parlor with great interest. She wasn't beautiful but the incredible coal black eyes that peered from under thick dark lashes made you think otherwise.  
  
So this is a gypsy she thought. Images of Wagons, violin music, magic, evil jeweled seductresses and dark handsome men making love under the stars filled her head.  
  
He is so nervous. She wished her son would stop talking.  
  
"Jonathan go and get us some ice."  
  
"We don't need ice."  
  
She offered a plate to her new Daughter-In-Law. "Biscuits?"  
  
"Thank you." Sidi accepted the plate.  
  
"Milk? I love my tea just swimming in milk."  
  
"No thank you Ma'am."  
  
Courtney sat next to the obviously nervous pregnant girl. Jonathan snapped. "Oh for God's sake." His mother made eye contact and promptly ignored him.  
  
"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen dear. She turned to the brooding man across the room. You are so right Jonathan. They are just like big black pearls!"  
  
Sidi blushed. "Thank you. Ma'am."  
  
Courtney smiled at her. "I would die for your hair. It's so long and thick. It's curly but not frizzy. Mine frizzes so badly in the heat. Why do you braid it so? A woman's hair is her crown dear"  
  
Jonathan hissed "This has got to be the stupidest.."  
  
"Sweetheart." She smiled much too sweetly at her son.  
  
"We've covered tea and hair what is next Mother, sewing?"  
  
"Jonathan. Darling."  
  
"What!!" he yelled.  
  
" Leave now." She sang.  
  
He sat straight in his chair. "Excuse me??"  
  
"I said go away dear." The maternal love in her voice was exaggerated.  
  
"But."  
  
"Now dear." Her voice turned edgy.  
  
He looked at Sidi who had just turned white. She didn't want him upsetting his mother further. She also didn't want him present when his mother ordered her out of her house. It was best she did this alone.  
  
"I have as much right to discuss."  
  
"Trust me you've said enough. Goodbye Jonathan or must I call your father in and we can all discuss this together?" Stupidity was not a trait one could attribute to Jonathan Sparrow.  
  
" I'm a coward" he thought as he bolted out the door.  
  
"Ignore him" Courtney said trying desperately to put the situation at ease but as it were Jonathan's departure increased his wife's anxiety tenfold. She was struggling so hard to control the tears that had to have been blinding her by now. This was going from bad to worse. Courtney straightened up.  
  
(Oh what the hell.) Like it or not the sweet child sitting next to her was  
  
her daughter now. " Sidi," she said seriously, slapping her hand down on the girl's knee.  
  
Sidi braced herself for a torrent of hateful words and ugly names.  
  
"Child I was four months when I wore white and if you tell anyone I will deny it."  
  
It was too much. The grateful girl threw her arms around her Mother-in-law. The women burst into gales of tears and laughter and soon Courtney was absorbed in the traditions and culture of the Traveler sitting beside her.  
  
NEXT - James Sparrow 


	4. James Sparrow

Chapter 4 - JAMES SPARROW  
  
Jonathan wasn't fairing as well. Upon exiting the parlor he had been informed that his presence was expected in his father's office immediately. He started the miserable climb up the stairs. The women's apparent merriment was a mystery.  
  
(What was in that tea?)  
  
James Sparrow had been born into "the right family." He had inherited the family properties including interests in the colonies, a plantation in Jamaica and several coal mines all of which had been turned over to the direction of his two elder sons Charles and Adam as his position on the Court of Directors of the East India Company left little time for he family businesses. James considered himself a family man. His wife and children were very important to him. There were rules he expected his children to follow. Obedience wasn't optional. If the rules were followed things were fine. If they weren't it got ugly. Unfortunately for his children James never gave them the entire rulebook. Frequently it was only when they got summoned to the office did they know an infraction of the rules had been made. This was not one of those times. Jonathan couldn't remember his father ever mentioning pregnant women but his thought was that his father wasn't summoning him to offer congratulations.  
  
"You never told me not to" probably wasn't going to work this time. Jonathan likened his trip upstairs to that of a man being led to the gallows and wondered if he would be offered a hood upon entrance. He knocked, was given permission to enter, sat and fidgeted.  
  
Would he ever feel like an adult in his father's presence?  
  
"Jonathan stop talking to yourself."  
  
"I'm not!" He shrank at his fathers scowl. "Yes Sir."  
  
James looked up from the invaluable document of the moment. "Stop tapping your foot."  
  
Jonathan's foot froze. "Yes Sir."  
  
The document again received James' full attention. His father did not look up. "Put that down."  
  
"Yes Sir." The boy replaced the heavy glass paperweight and leaned back in his chair rocking it on its two back legs as he glanced out the window.  
  
"Preferably not on the report I am reading."  
  
"Oh! Yes Sir. Sorry Sir." He moved to bring the chair forward and stand but lost balance. Both Jonathan and the chair fell backward.  
  
Oh my God. Not good, he thought and a second later found himself on his back. Sitting on the chair on his back with his legs in the air he didn't know whether to ask permission to get up or not.  
  
James Sparrow rose from his chair slowly and looked down on his youngest son. "How in the Hell did you ever get a girl pregnant boy?"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Sparrow lay together on the sitting-room sofa discussing the day they thought would be the most trying day of their lives. Sidi was giddy.  
  
"She wants a church wedding too."  
  
Jonathan frowned. "That would make 3 weddings."  
  
"So?" She was thrilled at the idea. She never thought she'd even have one. "Your father was so kind. I can't believe the darro he is offering.  
  
Oh! Papa is going to like this so much."  
  
"They're not prideful or arrogant people" (and Mother must have threatened him)  
  
He responded amazed at how well his father did react to the situation. His father was not a demonstrative warm man but his children knew he would do anything and everything for them. Jonathan knew that he was his father's favorite.  
  
"He likes you. Obviously he thinks you're worth it." ( and he's got lots of experience in paying for women.. )  
  
The darro was practically nothing. But it was more than he could afford n an apprentice cartographer's salary so he was grateful to his father for his generosity. He was glad that it made her feel so valuable. No more Marime hopefully.  
  
"Are you ready for tomorrow?" He detected a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
Is there any chance your mum was pregnant...." Sidi laughed and hit him with a pillow before he could finish. "Don't you ever tell anyone about that. I promised not to tell." Jonathan rolled his eyes. "As if anyone in all of England didn't know already." He mused.  
  
He rolled on top of her. Romanes lesson he said. "Wife." "Romni" she responded "Husband?" "Rom." He started groping her again. "Well since you are my Romni how about we go upstairs in my room and.uh.what's the word?"  
  
She pulled him up "Oh stop." He kissed her.  
  
Next - Mama and Papa 


	5. Mama and Papa

Strong to explicit sexual content depending on how uptight you are.  
  
Summary: Jonathan meets Sidi's parents.  
  
Chapter 5 - Mama and Papa  
  
They met at his house in the morning and had breakfast together on the porch. Lunch and dinner were to be spent with Sidi's parents. Jonathan was not hungry.  
  
"If they hate me do I have to stay the 'ole time?"  
  
"If they hate you they'll throw you out."  
  
"They won't shoot me?"  
  
"Only if you're lucky."  
  
Jonathan and Sidi spent the morning practicing the meeting with her parents.  
  
"Don't wave your hands so much"  
  
"I'm nervous"  
  
"I know love." Pity was in her voice. "Don't sashay, walk."  
  
"I DO NOT SASHAY"  
  
"Actually Jonathan," it was so painful to tell him, "you do.."  
  
He didn't feel any more confident as they walked though the fields and woods at lunchtime. The "rehearsal" made him feel as if there were nothing about him his wife really liked. Why would anyone else?  
  
"He's going to shoot me. I know he's going to shoot me.  
  
She half laughed half pleaded. "Stop it."  
  
They reached the river. Jonathan pulled her down into the grass.  
  
"Oh lets just stay here." He whispered into her ear his lips caressing her cheek and ear as he tugged at his belt and unloosened his trousers. He was on top of her, his hand up her skirt hoping she'd change her mind and chuck the whole idea for an afternoon of passion in the woods.  
  
"Jonathan!" she snapped slapping his hands away and getting to her feet continuing toward the gypsy camp. Jonathan was shocked. She apparently wasn't aroused. Damn he thought she was supposed to be a slave to passion. Women were always supposed to melt in submission when men touched them. It always seemed to work for his father with his women. Of course, his fathers women didn't get pregnant either he thought. Somehow it didn't occur to Jonathan that both of his mothers at one time were "one of James Sparrow's women." He fumbled to redress himself and ran to catch up to Sidi.  
  
"Don't be mad." he groveled out of breath and wishing she'd slow down.  
  
As if she read his mind she stopped. " Stop panicking. I've already told them about you."  
  
"You did??"  
  
He bowed in thanks to her hands together as if praying. Relief.  
  
"This isn't going to be a shock then..."  
  
"Oh it will be a shock alright but you don't have anything to worry about. We're not telling them about the baby."  
  
He remembered his encounter with his mother. "I doubt that Luv."  
  
It went well. Sidi's parents were welcoming and friendly. Sidi had prepped them thoroughly. He was offered food and drinks and was made to feel quite comfortable considering the situation. Mr. and Mrs. Ross started the interrogation by asking questions  
  
Jonathan knew they already had answers to.  
  
"Jack," Mr. Ross asked "you and Sidi you meet how?"  
  
(Jack?) The volume of the man's voice made him wince.  
  
"Its Jonathan Sir. Um, We were walking in the woods."  
  
(Oh she caught me watching her bathing naked while trespassing on my  
  
family's property and made me make love to her all afternoon Sir.)  
  
Mrs. Ross laughed at his lack of detail on the event attributing it  
  
to "Jack" being a nonromantic Gadjo.  
  
(Why do they keep calling me Jack?)  
  
Jonathan couldn't remember how Sidi's version of the story went. She would probably argue the "made me make love" part. .His unsuspecting In-Laws questioned him about his family and plans for the future. They feigned interest in mapmaking but seemed a bit impressed and encouraged him to talk about the profession his father and brothers had forced on him. They talked of Gypsy culture and encouraged him to ask questions and learn. Sidi sat silent or scurried around behaving like his obedient handmaiden. That'll stop when we walk out the door. He thought wistfully.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Ross" Jonathan blurted out suddenly. "I love Sidi and  
  
I want to marry her."  
  
It was so sudden that Sidi choked on the food she had just put in her  
  
mouth. Mr. and Mrs. Ross paused. Sidi shot him a look that said  
  
what are you doing?  
  
"We can see that Jack." Mrs. Ross smiled.  
  
They made no pretense that a non-gypsy was their lifelong dream for their daughter but remained friendly and talkative throughout the meal. Jonathan was miserable that he had made a fool of himself. Mrs. Ross suggested the couple to spend time together alone after  
  
lunch. Sidi showed him around the camp explaining anything he had an interest in.  
  
"We practiced this all morning and that wasn't the script. What  
  
happened to the respecting of the Romany ways speech Jonathan?"  
  
"That would be Jack."  
  
She laughed "Oh yes" She stressed the name. JACK sorry."  
  
"You do know they wanted us out of there."  
  
Sidi laughed. "Jonathan wouldn't you? They need time to talk about  
  
us."  
  
"You mean to dissect me."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
They walked the grounds. Aggressively Jonathan pursued the idea of making love in one of the wagons. Sidi threatened to curse him if he didn't behave himself but soon relented and this time he got his way as usual.  
  
She was completely naked in her wagon with a man and her parents were nearby. It exited her more then she ever imagined it could. Sidi wondered if he felt as excited making love in his parent's home as she did in the wagon. She was a bit more aggressive, a bit more demanding. Tongues probed and hands caressed. She climbed on top of him and straddled him. He pulled her closer to him kneading her flesh and moaning her name as her breasts brushed his chest. Her hair fell into his face. Her hands roamed his body and her mouth followed suit. She suddenly wanted him desperately and would not stop until she had tasted and caressed every part of him. When he could stand it no longer he pulled her down onto him and finally, through labored breath their bodies moved together. He moaned loudly "Oh God." She let out a little cry of pleasure. The pace became frantic and explosive and soon the lovers lay exhausted in each other's arms. He was in awe of the effect the wagon had on his wife.  
  
Jonathan seriously considered becoming a gypsy.  
  
"Do you suppose the wagon shook?" he asked as they washed and dressed.  
  
"Oh please one can dream." she rolled her eyes as they climbed out of the  
  
exquisitely carved green, and gold wagon, she knew that it probably did but  
  
he didn't need to know that.  
  
They started back to the tent.  
  
"You don't think we're having hedge-hog for dinner do you?"  
  
The look on his face had her laughing until her stomach hurt. They entered the tent to the smiles and hugs of her parents.  
  
"You sit down Jack here by me" her father pulled out the chair beside him.  
  
"It's Jonathan Sir." Jonathan sat.  
  
" Jack, you send your father here we talk yes?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Mrs. Ross and Sidi served dinner. It was with twinkling eyes the women slowly served the vegetables, bread and wine.  
  
"You eat Jack. No need wait for us" Mrs. Ross smiled at him.  
  
Jonathan started to eat. He peered over the bowl as the ladies placed the main dish on  
  
the table.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Sidi smiled "Xaimoko" and "Pertia"  
  
He looked up at her like a little boy waiting for bad tonic.  
  
"Rabbit Stew"  
  
Jonathan exhaled relieved.  
  
"with jellied pigs feet and ears."  
  
"Great" he breathed his face betraying his repulsion.  
  
"So Jack you like Romany food yes? Mr. Ross beamed. Mr. Ross  
  
slapped the boy on the back.  
  
"Yes Sir." He said mouth filled with food he was trying to force down.  
  
"Just wait for the Pliashka Jack!!"  
  
"Yes JACK" Sidi was enjoying his misery. "You will love the  
  
Hedgehog!"  
  
"Jack" drank a lot of wine that night.  
  
NEXT - The Bride Price 


	6. The Bride Price

Chapter 6 - The Bride Price  
  
Sidi was a frequent visitor to the Sparrow house. James and Courtney grew very fond of her and in no time they considered her their daughter. She explained to them the gypsy courting and marriage customs and traditions. They agreed to anything that would make her comfortable and happy. She agreed to be discreet in dress as to not draw attention to her self as it could cost her life.  
  
"Mum and Dad" promised to build a house in the woods by the river as a gift to the newlyweds. (as well as the wagon insisted upon by Jonathan.)"The most fertile soil in England" James laughed. Courtney silenced him with a cold stare. The house would be built on the condition that it could only be occupied after a big church wedding. Sidi allowed her Mother-in-law to handle the preparations. She had no idea how to prepare a wedding.  
  
The Solicitor who came to represent the Sparrow family impressed Mr. Beno Ross and his lovely wife Rupa. Beno was suspicious of why this rich gadjo wanted to marry a Romany girl well past marrying age and why his parents would encourage it. After all Sidi was twenty years old. His other six daughters had been married before they had reached the age of fifteen. He knew she was a wonderful girl but why would they? Could this be a good thing? Would it be so bad to marry his daughter into a good Gadjikane family who wanted and respected her? Jack obviously loved her and the family was apparently respectful of Romany ways. Jack had asked him for his daughter in marriage. They knew about the darro. The solicitor mentioned it. "Mr., Sparrow would come to discuss a fair price." Beno knew there was no chance Sidi would find a Romany husband so a rich gadjo was no heartbreak. He loved his daughter deeply. She was a sweet thing and so loving. She was a fine woman, a good cook and could give her husband many children. They would be Gadjikane children but he wouldbe a very happy man indeed. He would find out on his own about the visions and other "gifts" his seventh daughter possessed. The same "gifts" that caused her own people to fear her. "What is a fair price for a bride who speaks with authority to the dead and can open the gates of Hell I wonder?" Beno murmured to himself.  
  
James had no idea what to expect as he rode to meet the Ross family the next morning. He had no idea why he had actually agreed to waste his time like this. The overseer should have thrown them off his property long ago. How could an entire gypsy caravan set up on his property and his overseer not notice it? He was watching naked gypsy girls splashing around in his creeks and rivers no doubt. What else was this man not doing? It irritated him to be invited to a home set up on his property without his permission. Damn Gypsies. He caught himself. He was going to have to watch that. It was surprising but he liked his daughter-in-law. She was the first girl any of his sons brought home that wasn't a money grubbing, social climbing tease. He had no desire to offend her. Jonathan had finally started shown signs that he was actually a man since meeting the girl.  
  
James rode through the area his son described to him as the place he first met Sidi. She was naked and bathing in the waterfall. No wonder she's pregnant. It made him laugh aloud to think of Jonathan hiding behind trees drinking in a woman's body like thirsty sailor with a mug of rum. He probably had nailed her that same afternoon. It was a relief though to find out his son liked girls. Sometimes that boy really made him wonder. When Jonathan had first started sneaking away James had him followed half expecting them to find his son in a molly house. Given a choice the pregnant gypsy won hands down.  
  
He could see the camp ahead. Courtney would be disappointed. It didn't look exotic at all. There were tents, a cooking area, horses and wagons. No music or half dressed gypsy vixens with bells on their ankles. He had to admit he was just a bit disappointed himself. Beno and Rupa Ross greeted Jack's father and invited him in. They offered him food and coffee. He accepted the coffee. They exchanged pleasantries and small talk. "Sidi is a lovely girl" James cut to the chase. "My son loves her. My wife and I would be honored to have her as our daughter." James chose his words carefully. He had no idea how to talk to these people. He just wanted the whole drama to end. Everyone was making a bigger deal out of this than it was. Women get pregnant everyday. The girl didn't invent it.He looked at the eager parents knowing they knew nothing about the grandchild they would soon have. This could just be the way to get Jonathan to grow up. No one had to know the girl was a Gypsy. Wanting to hurry the charade along he placed the satchel of gold coins he had been carrying on the table. Beno opened the bag and dumped the coins onto the table. His eyes went from the coins to Sparrow's face and back to the coins again. " Mr. Sparrow" Beno stood and thrust his hand forward. James shook it. It was the most expensive damn woman he'd ever bought and all he got was a handshake from a man. James chuckled to himself. Beno had never had so much money. He knew his daughter was his treasure. He just never realized anyone else would think the same.  
  
Next - Naked Gypsy Pirate King 


	7. Naked Gypsy Pirate King

Chapter 7 - Naked Gypsy Pirate King  
  
A flurried time of bridal events followed. Courtney hosted traditional events with family and friends in London as Rupa did the same for hers at the campsite. Jonathan and Sidi were married in a large lavish formal church wedding. It was followed by a dinner to honor the couple. 200 of their closest friends had been invited to join the celebration. Lilliana , Sidi's legal name they learned, was gorgeous in a beautiful embroidered satin and lace gown and flowing veil. She carried a massive bouquet of white roses. Courtney had never seen Jonathan so handsome, so happy. The boy was positively lovesick.  
  
The Ross' declined all invitations to the Sparrow's events but requested the Sparrow family to join theirs. Courtney completely understood and respected their decision. She was excited to be involved in the gypsy celebrations. The engagement banquet or Pliashka included singing, dancing and a ceremony involving a necklace of gold coins, a bottle of brandy wrapped in a kerchief as well as a buffet of food and wine that never ended. The actual wedding was very small and intimate. Only the immediate families had been invited. The bride was just as radiant in the traditional wedding attire of her people which included a colorful flowing dress, large gold earrings, bangle bracelets and more jewelry than Courtney ever saw a woman wear including the beads and coins called galbi woven into her braided hair. A red scarf covered her head.  
  
Where white symbolized purity in the previous ceremony this time it was represented by the color red. Courtney was thrilled to have a part in the gypsy ceremony. It was she who loosened the braids in Sidi's hair ("a woman's hair is her crown dear") and knotted a scarf to cover her head both things representing the girl's step into married life or womanhood. The party following the wedding continued over 3 days although the bride, groom and groom's family left the first night.  
  
Sidi smiled as she lay back on their exhausted after the ceremony.  
  
"I have a gift for you."  
  
Jack crawled over to her wearing nothing but her red wedding scarf tied around his head. He was holding the ceremonial brandy bottle in his hand the contents sloshing onto the bed.  
  
"Look red. I'm a virgin."  
  
He was drunker then she'd ever seen him before. She didn't mind his teasing her.  
  
He looks better in that scarf than I did she thought  
  
. "Where's my present?"  
  
Even drunk he was the cutest thing she ever saw. She pulled a long scarf from a box she had hidden under the bed.  
  
" I think you would have made an excellent gypsy." She kissed him. Normally you would be wearing clothes with this."  
  
She tied the colorful striped scarf around his waist. Jack kissed her deeply and rubbed hard against her.  
  
"Excellent Gypsy KING darlin'."  
  
He rolled off the bed and heaved himself up to look at himself in the glass next to the dresser.  
  
"I think I look like a naked virgin pirate".  
  
Sidi giggled.  
  
"I'll fix that." She collected a large wooden box from the dressing table.  
  
"Come here."  
  
He crawled over her and laid on the bed his head in her lap brandy bottle clutched in his hands. She braided and wove beads, trinkets and coins through his hair. He fell asleep.  
  
"There! Now you're a Gypsy!" Her cry was triumphant. Jack startled suddenly.  
  
Half awake and still drunk he mumbled ".great I'm a Gypsy."  
  
Sidi shook him awake. "Go to the mirror!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him over.  
  
"What do you think?" She was in awe of her own handiwork. He stumbled to the mirror trying to wake up  
  
(. You're in big trouble mate.. )  
  
He hadn't drank enough to not know how this would be received among his peers but he also knew she was expecting him to be thrilled with his new gypsy persona.  
  
" Oh Great!" One hand still attached to the brandy bottle and the other waving in the air as he swayed in front of the mirror.  
  
"Very nice!..I have...beads. and... I have.. (squinting into the mirror) .. coins in me 'air.(pause). ...Why?"  
  
He emptied the bottle, let it drop and staggered over to the bed and flopped on top of her. She looked at him as if he couldn't have asked something stupider.  
  
"Because when you travel you want your valuable things with you. That's why gypsies wear earrings and rings and things like that."  
  
"Ahh. makes sense." muttered the naked gypsy pirate king as he buried his face between his wife's breasts and the drunken stupor transformed into deep asleep. Sidi laughed.  
  
Oh well. This was her third wedding night anyway. She rolled her comatose husband to the other side of the bed and reached over to put the box on her night table and blow out the candle. There she found that her husband had bought her a gift as well. She opened the box. Inside was a necklace of the most exquisite black pearls.  
  
NEXT - Diana 


	8. Diana

Chapter 8 - Diana  
  
It had been decided that the newlyweds would stay in the main house until the baby was born. Jonathan and Sidi agreed and soon got into an everyday routine. While he worked she explored the house. Never had she been inside a house so big. Courtney gave her license to examine every room and claim what she liked for the rooms she and Jonathan shared and for the baby as well. Sidi found the old nursery. She discovered a beautiful old cradle that Courtney insisted she use. It was gorgeous.  
  
"All my children used it. Even Jonathan! You must keep up the tradition."  
  
(Even Jonathan. Even Jonathan she thought. How strange. Why would he not use it?)  
  
She opened box after box of baby clothes. Beautiful clothes. Clothes for infants rarely went out of style. She had just about brought them all downstairs.  
  
"You forgot one miss."  
  
The maid carried a box in that Sidi had just taken to the new nursery off the suites she and Jonathan shared.  
  
"Would you like me to cover this Miss?" In her hands was the cloth that had covered the cradle.  
  
"Oh, yes thank you. I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in. I don't think I know you."  
  
The girl smiled. " I just got 'ere miss. I thought Mrs. Sparrow would want you to 'ave some help liftin'. Me name's Diana.  
  
"Thank You Diana."  
  
"Its no trouble Miss." She carried in more the boxes in and sat them down. Sidi stroked the layette smoothing the satin blanket and matching pillows. . They must have been Jonathan's. I will get a set made just like that. She thought. She picked up a silver spoon (this had to have belonged to Jonatha too. Why was this maid bringing all the boxes back up here?)  
  
"Yes Miss. It was." The girl touched her arm.  
  
Sidi stiffened , caught her breath and turned to face the woman her face darkening. (A ghost) . "Don' you worry miss" Diana said mistaking Sidi's sudden mood change. "You can 'ave other babies 'an 'e loves you so much."  
  
Sidi found it hard to breathe "Other babies? Her voice leaked out in a whisper. Her hands clutched her abdomen.  
  
"Yes Miss. Don' you be worryin' now. You just get better an let Mr. Jonathan take care of you."  
  
(Ghosts lie they always lie).  
  
She stared at the woman, her body and voice frozen mouth wide as if the words would come out if she kept it open long enough.  
  
(What does she want?)  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"I need to sit down Diana." The maid led her to her room and helped her into a chair and brought a cup of tea.  
  
"Thank You" her shaking hands accepted the cup.  
  
"It's no trouble Miss." Diana smiled  
  
"Anna, how did you die?" she was fighting to sound casual.  
  
"It was pneumonia Miss" Diana said touched that Sidi would ask about her death.  
  
"You were the governess?"  
  
"Oh no Miss. I am the nursery maid." "Oh I see" Sidi said. "Did you work with all the children?"  
  
"Yes Miss."  
  
"Even Jonathan?"  
  
Diana stoked Sidi's hair. "Your husband was a beautiful child miss an Mr. Sparrow grew to love 'im as a father should."  
  
"Whose child is Jonathan Diana?"  
  
"Ohhh I'm surely not one to carry tales Miss." Her eyes widened and she started to whisper. "Stories are she were a fancy lady."  
  
"Fancy lady?" her head started to hurt.  
  
"ohh yeah one of them painted ones from the 'otels . But it ain't true. Weren't nothin' fancy 'bout that one God as my witness. Mr. Sparrow. 'e 'as a likin' for the ones from the streets. She giggled. A shillin', a back alley an maybe a bottle o wine if she's good!" "prolly took 'er to one of them 'otels wantin' all.. If ye askin me I think she was just one of 'em pub 'ores thinking she's findin' a good thing if you know what I mean Miss. Mr. Sparrow knoin 'ow to please a woman an being an 'andsome generous man 'an all"  
  
It seemed to Sidi that this nursery maid was a bit too possessive and had too much information James Sparrow's sexual performance.  
  
"Yes I see. Does Jonathan know this?"  
  
"Oh yes Miss. Everyone knows. She came round yellin' up Mr. Sparrow 'bout it. She tol' everyone ood listen. He tol' 'er to go way and take 'er little bastard with her 'e did. Well, Mrs Sparrow would 'ave none of it. She wanted that baby. Even if 'e didn't. It were 'er 'usbands child. An a beautiful boy 'e was. Mrs. Sparrow paid 'er what she wanted an brought Mr. Jonathan 'ome. Mr. Sparrow 'e weren't 'appy but like always Mrs. Sparrow got 'er way sure enough. Bless 'er 'art."  
  
Is that all Miss?"  
  
"Diana why did you tell me not to worry and I could have more babies?"  
  
Diana touched her shoulder. "Oh Miss." The pity in her eyes slowly turned to horror. "Oh No Miss!" she gasped. "Oh Miss!" she agonized and disappeared.  
  
Diana was a lovely girl. Sidi didn't know what she needed of her yet but was sure she had no reason to deceive her.  
  
( You can have more babies.)  
  
Sidi climbed into her bed. (Ghosts lie they always lie.. ) and cried herself to sleep.  
  
When she opened her eyes the room was black. A fire crackled and someone had put a tray near her bed. Courtney. Only Courtney would remember to bring strong black coffee instead of tea. She loved her mother-in-law. She was so tired and achy from the crying.  
  
She laid back into the stack of pillows and could barely hear voices from downstairs. Jonathan and his brothers were having a late dinner. They were arguing again. She crawled out of bed and crept down the stairs to investigate. Arguing wasn't really an adequate word to describe the disagreements they had. Pub brawls would better convey it.  
  
NEXT - A bad copy of the buttocks of an ass. 


	9. A Bad Copy of the Buttocks of an Ass

Chapter 9 - A bad copy of the buttocks of an ass.  
  
The Sparrow brothers sat at the dinner table trying to decide which would be more preferable to cut, the delicious rack of lamb set before them or each other's throats.  
  
"If you have a problem with your position Jonathan I believe reporting to your supervisor would best suit you." Charles rebuffed his younger brother.  
  
Jonathans jaw dropped. "My supervisor? What the bloody hell does that mean?"  
  
"A supervisor is the person above you in the chain of command."  
  
"I know what a bloomin' supervisor is." His fist came down hard on the table causing wine to spill.  
  
"What are we discussing then?" Charles was perfection at condescension.  
  
"We are discussing why the bloody hell you have me stuck as a map maker when you know I want.."  
  
"What you want is not relevant. You are there because you have not mastered the craft as of yet."  
  
" I do not want to master the craft. I do not want to even be in the bleedin' craft"  
  
Why didn't anyone ask me what I jolly well wanted to do with my life instead of sticking me in a cellar all day bored to death making useless documents no one is going to look at anyway!"  
  
"You are to do as you are told and do the work expected of you. We knew that you would be incapable of making a correct choice for yourself. You are much too impulsive Jonathan. You should be thanking me."  
  
Jonathan laughed. " My blasted arse I'll thank you. Who exactly are we?" "Father, Adam and Myself. Trust me Jack. You know..JAACK suits you. Its so. common. Jaack we are constantly being informed of your lack of progress. Should you decide to become a man of excellence your position will change." He sipped his wine. Jonathan seethed at the arrogance.  
  
"Charles your opinion of excellence is of no interest to me. I have no intention of becoming a bad copy of you."  
  
You, Jaack, are a bad copy of the buttocks of an ass. The word excellence is not in your vocabulary nor will it ever be something that you have the drive to aspire to in your life.  
  
"Jaack" Charles paused as his face looked as if he had stepped in something unpleasant, "it suits you well you know, so miserably common. I fear you will remain a joke amongst proper men as you will always be lacking in character yet always be trying desperately to prove yourself a valuable member of society."  
  
Jonathan looked to Adam for assistance. Adam, not wanting Charles' wrath to turn to him, shrugged and gave Jonathan a "you're on your own brother" look.  
  
"I refuse" Jonathan said. "I'm not going to sit in that dungeon surrounded by gits who can't go a day without discussing the coming of Christ Gerardus Mercator or brag on who can be the fastest at boxing the compass as fascinating luncheon conversation!"  
  
"Do as you wish Jaack " Charles sniffed. "If you are not there and punctual tomorrow you will find yourself without a situation. Of course, I am sure you could earn a much better living with that gypsy wife of yours.  
  
I'll tell you what" he pulled a shilling out of his pocket and threw it across the table to his brother. " I'll be your first customer. Perhaps your dollymop misses having real men."  
  
NEXT - Brothers, blood and a swordfight with dad. 


	10. Brothers, Blood and Crossing Blades with...

Chapter 10 - Brothers, blood and Crossing Blades with Dad.  
  
Jonathan lunged across the table. Adam always caught in the middle tried to stop him but it was too late. Charles and Jonathan were at each others throat again. The breaking dishes, crashing furniture and the brothers engaged in hand to hand combat was amplified through the halls of the house.  
  
Sidi had been caught by surprise by Charles' insults. Courtney caught up behind her and pulled her into her arms. The girl looked terrible.  
  
"Go back to bed love. Its nothing to get so upset over."  
  
Servants scurried down the hall in what seemed a routine drill to separate the brothers. By the time James appeared in the dining room his sons were separate and nursing their wounds. Nothing had to be said. James turned and walked upstairs his silent sons followed him to his quarters. Jonathan stopped to console his crying wife and protested as Courtney brushed him away. James grabbed his collar and dragged him up the stairs.  
  
Courtney walked Sidi to her room and called for maid to bring tea and another to prepare a bath. As the girl undressed she sat and sipped the tea. Hearing Sidi's soft whimpering and labored breathing she called  
  
"Don't let it upset you so dear. It happens all the time. You will get used to it"  
  
" Oh my God Mum!" Sidi shrieked. "Jonathan!"  
  
Courtney ran to the suddenly hysterical girl. She was on her knees by the tub with one hand clutching her belly her undergarment soaked in blood below the waist.  
  
" No, no, no! Help me" she cried. "Jonathan!" As Sidi fell to the floor death claimed her child.  
  
Jonathan was glad Sidi was unconscious when she miscarried their daughter. He knew she would not have been able to cope with it. The baby was what she lived for. To make matters worse the gypsy purity laws were strict. It was hard enough talking her out of the intensive set of rules in normal life let alone worry about having to deal with marime at a time like this. He knew she would never enter this room again. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel. He felt guilty that he wasn't writhing in grief. He knew she would be.  
  
. "Go down and change love. Get a bath and eat something" his mother encouraged him.  
  
"She doesn't need you half dead when she wakes up."  
  
She sat down by Sidi's bed and stroked her hair. Jonathan looked at her.  
  
"You're right. I have some things I need to do."  
  
He walked out of the room found a brandy bottle and drained it. His cutlass was in the closet dusty from non-use. He unsheathed it and walked down the hall. Charles was surprised to see Jonathan walk into his room.  
  
"You can't be serious." he gasped as the point of the blade touched his throat.  
  
"Charles I am going to kill you and I'm very serious."  
  
"Jonathan I didn't mean for her to hear that." There was an extended pause.  
  
"Fancy that. She did hear it. Get up." His brother got up.  
  
"My child is dead. Get your sword."  
  
"Oh God Jonathan I am so sorry." Charles said sincerely.  
  
"You will be even more sorry if you do not get your bloody sword." He directed Charles toward the wall where his sword hung.  
  
"Jonathan this is insanity" He said securing the sword and raising it to counter Jonathan's coming attack  
  
"The name is Jack."  
  
He saw Jonathan lunge forward. Never being one to maneuver a sword Charles froze and closed his eyes waiting to feel the blade penetrate his ribcage.  
  
But before the sword met his flesh he heard metal on metal, parry, riposte, counter-riposte along the blade. Silence. He opened his eyes to see James and Jonathan Sparrow as still and stiff as an artist's sculpture. Swords locked. .  
  
NEXT - Ex-mapmaker 


	11. Exmapmaker

Chapter 11 - Ex-mapmaker  
  
Disarming the boy was easily done. James had only to reach over and take the sword from his hand. He led his dazed son to his office and sat him in a chair near the fire. Jonathan stared silently into the flames. Up to now James had never seen his son defeated. He was too arrogant for defeat. Although he denied his grief Jonathan sat silent and numb unable to articulate his thoughts. "There was so much blood. She's so small" he finally said to his father. James thrust a mug of rum into his hand.  
  
"Drink up boy. You won't have to pretend to feel nothing after a few of these. This always helps made life right again."  
  
Jonathan drank and James drank with him. A few hours later Charles knocked on the door and was given permission to enter.  
  
"I'm sorry Jonathan I really am. The things I said were created to inflame you. It had nothing to do with her. I am so sorry."  
  
Jonathan didn't care. He didn't care that Charles was sorry or that he hadn't killed him. He didn't care about anything.  
  
"Look Jonathan" Charles continued. "There is great talk about the crippling cost of Baltic timber lately. We are considering the possibility of building mills in the colonies. Timber is plentiful there and if shipping issues could be resolved it could be a good move financially."  
  
Jonathan looked up at him through a trauma and rum induced fog. (What the bloody hell is he talking about? What the fig do I care about timber?)  
  
Charles continued.  
  
"I was thinking. You've always wanted to prove yourself as a navigator. Perhaps you could take on the project?" Charles sputtered "Oh of course not now. Not now. The project is, um, months away. Uh, when Sidi is healed I'm sure it will be fine." Jonathan couldn't think. Everything was foggy.  
  
"I think Charles that you will be hating me again by then."  
  
Charles forced a smile. "That is highly likely Jonathan so if you are as quick as I think you are, you will shake my hand on it now."  
  
Jonathan stared blankly into his brother's face. Charles lifted his hand and shook. Charles, Jonathan and James sat together drinking rum. Silently Jonathan listened. He didn't like this. He didn't want to think about blood or a dead baby. He wanted everything to go away. So, Jonathan drank and fell asleep in the chair in front of the fire.  
  
Sidi remained unconscious for two days. When she awoke Jonathan held her until the tears stopped flowing and she fell asleep. There was no consoling her in the weeks that followed so Jonathan hid himself away in the map room and relied on Courtney to pick up the pieces. But as always time is the great physician. Soon she was able to get up and around. She relayed the story of Diana the maid to her husband burdened with guilt that she hadn't reacted or taken it seriously. Troubled he confided in his mother.  
  
"Mum she keeps talking about a ghost telling her the baby would die. She told me it was a nursery maid named Diana."  
  
Courtney was disturbed. Diana was the nursery maid to her years ago but had died of pneumonia. Courtney was sure she hadn't mentioned her to Sidi. Jonathan saw that the topic disturbed his mum and didn't want to tell her that ghosts seemed to be a popular topic with Sidi lately and she seemed to be talking to ghosts around every corner. She started to openly read cards and cups and crystal balls. No. Perhaps that was something Courtney didn't need to know. His wife was going insane.  
  
Time went by and Sidi got stronger. Jonathan decided it was time to discuss the opportunity Charles presented to him with her. She readily agreed that it was indeed time for Jonathan to get out of the map room and onto a boat. Although they were still at each other's throat Charles was true to his word. Jonathan was finally on a ship where he had always wanted to be. Sidi missed him terribly when he was gone. The trips to the colonies lasted months at a time and he spent long periods of time at home only to leave again but the trips were not so very frequent and he was happy so she could ask for no more. Every morning she would gaze into the crystal and read the cards to see what was happening in her husband's life. Every evening she would look into her cup and many times Courtney's teacup to glean information there as well. She found exciting news in the cup. She and he would travel together and there would be a baby born. It made Courtney nervous.  
  
NEXT : Ghosts Ghosts Ghosts 


	12. Ghosts Ghosts Ghosts

Chapter 12 - Ghosts, Ghosts. Ghosts.  
  
Not long after Jonathan set sail on the first trip Sidi sat reading in front of the fire. The fire was fading and her teacup was empty. She was comfortable and warm were she was. Getting up to call a maid would force her out of her delightful cocoon. It hadn't taken long to become spoiled had it? A few years ago she was very happy living in tents and wagons and bathing in brooks and streams. She laughed to herself.  
  
"Would you like more tea Miss?" a timid faltering voice asked.  
  
"Yes Anna. Thank you." Her cup was refilled.  
  
"Would you mind tending to the fire as well?"  
  
Anna's face brightened. "Oh no Miss. I would be 'appy to!" Anna went to work. "I am terrible sorry about the baby Miss."  
  
It still hurt to think about the loss of her daughter. She wondered if the baby she had named Marissa would count as a first daughter.  
  
"Thank you Anna."  
  
"Miss, it were a big mistake to be sure telling you before it 'happen. Sometimes Miss I be gittin confused about the day."  
  
Sidi looked at her. A scatter brained ghost? "You didn't mean to tell me Anna?"  
  
"No Miss. I thought it already 'appened."  
  
Sidi sighed. "It's alright Anna. You did nothing wrong. You just made a mistake "  
  
"You're very kind Miss. Will that be all Miss? "  
  
"Yes Anna, Thank you"  
  
"My pleasure Miss." She curtsied and was gone.  
  
Sidi lay back in her chair once again comfortable and warm.  
  
A man with a toolbox walked by her. He sat the box on the floor and proceeded to work on the window overlooking the ocean.  
  
"Julian you really need to knock before you come in. I've told you this before"  
  
The man looked over to her surprised. "Oh I'm sorry Miss Sidi. I know you wanted this window fixed. I keep forgettin' you can see me. Fleshies don' usually give us no mind."  
  
Sidi smiled. "Most of us can't see you Jullian. What if I were naked?"  
  
"They can if they want. They just don' want. S'pose one time naked mattered but now it ain't no good to me you bein' naked miss. Naked, clothes..all the same ."  
  
She knew he wanted that to be true but he was lying. She had seen him watching her bathe once. There were lots of ghosts that loved to watch people and touch people. Many envied the living and mourned their own deaths. That's usually why they were still on the earth. They didn't want their lives to be over.  
  
"It matters to me Jullian."  
  
There you are Miss. He opened and closed the window twice. Good as new!"  
  
She whirled around as Courtney screamed and fainted to the floor.  
  
Sidi fanned her Mum and lay a cold compress on her forehead. Courtney opened her eyes and found herself on Sidi's fainting couch.  
  
"Sidi.the window.it kept opening and closing by itself. I saw it.."  
  
"No Mum." Sidi lied. She didn't want anyone knowing about the ghosts. She had been ostracized as a child because of it. She didn't want it happening in her adult life too.  
  
"I saw it with my own eyes Sidi"  
  
"No Mum. You called out to me from the hallway and fainted before I could get to you. You must have dreamed it."  
  
Courtney looked up gratefully to the girl. She wasn't losing her mind! Sidi brought a cup of hot tea to her.  
  
"Here. This will make you feel better."  
  
"Thank you daughter. You are so good to me. Oh goodness me I came up to tell you that Mr. Sparrow has to make a trip to Jamaca and has invited us to accompany him to London to see him off!. I thought we could go shopping and perhaps you could find that special something you were looking for to give Jonathan for his birthday."  
  
"That would be wonderful" Sidi enthused "Oh Mum I can't wait!"  
  
Courtney got up from the couch and kissed her daughter. " Thank you dear. Goodness I am a silly old woman. Thank God I have you to take care of me."She left the room.  
  
"London!!" she said aloud. I should think I could find something wonderful there!  
  
"I am knocking on the door." a disembodied voice called. Sidi Laughed. "Come in."  
  
NEXT - Welcome to Jamaica Mon. 


	13. Welcome to Jamaica Mon

Sexual content. If you shouldn't be reading this don't.  
  
Chapter 13 - Welcome to Jamaica Mon.  
  
Courtney explained to Sidi that a trip to the plantation in Jamaica was necessary. James, Charles and Adam would travel from London to Jamaica and. Jonathan would travel on from the Colonies to meet them there and from there they would return home together. That made Sidi nervous. James Sparrow was well known for his pension for common street whores and Jonathan was so like his father and so easily influenced by him. She didn't like the idea of Port Royal at all. After seeing the men off at the dock Courtney tried to reassure her.  
  
"This is not Jonathan's first visit to Port Royal darling. He has spent a great deal of time in Jamaica. Anyway, men will be men. You can't fight nature dear. The sooner you learn that the happier you will be."  
  
"Men will be men?!" She was shocked. This is how she justifies a cheating husband?  
  
Sidi hoped that Jonathan did not believe this to be one of life's great truths.  
  
The Sparrow brothers entered the pub. James had gone on the hotel and strongly suggested they not come back early as they all shared a common sitting room and it would be in use. It was no hardship to the boys as they had been drinking all afternoon yet wanted a night out anyway. The place was packed with every form of human debris imaginable. They bellied up to the bar and each grabbed their drink of choice. The brothers stood and discussed the plans for the coming week. There was business to be done in Port Royal tomorrow then on to Montego Bay, and the plantation.  
  
Adam squeezed his younger brother's shoulder.  
  
"Slow down on the whisky mate."  
  
"Yes we would so appreciate not having to carry you home at least one night Jaack" Charles spat scanning the room.  
  
Jack hated the way Charles said his name. He always made it sound like something one cleaned up from the street after a horse passed by.  
  
Jack made a face.  
  
"Street urchin." Charles made a face back.  
  
Adam and Jack laughed. "It doesn't suit you Charles." The three were feeling no pain.  
  
Charles knew every woman in the room wanted him. He was having difficulty choosing who the fortunate woman to share his company would be. Charles a blonde, blue eyed, powerfully built very wealthy young man was not far off in his arrogance. .Adam hadn't inherited his father's height as Charles did . He also inherited his mother's looks however severe scarring from a childhood misfortune marred his otherwise handsome face and body. He frowned.  
  
"You always think everyone wants you."  
  
Jack considered Adam's advice and switched from whisky to rum.  
  
"That's not what I meant Jack."  
  
"Yes that blonde over there. See there?"  
  
"No." Adam hoped his voice relayed how uninterested he was in Charles' effort to find a bed for the night.  
  
"The one holding the sausage?"  
  
Adam looked. "Where? I don't see a sausage." He craned his neck to see.  
  
Charles and Jack couldn't stop laughing. "You are such an idiot" Charles couldn't stop laughing. From the time they were children Charles and Jonathan used Adam as the butt of every joke. It was just too easy.  
  
Charles composed himself to seriously continue finding a companion for the night.  
  
"Oh there now." He spotted an acceptable conquest. "The brunette with the delicious bum."  
  
"Charles, look at her teeth." Adam shuddered and wondered why Charles would even consider looking at a woman whose bum was visible.  
  
"Make sure she has her own room this time mate." Jack turned to get another mug. "Your women scare me."  
  
Charles smirked "This is Port Royal Adam beauty is optional, bad teeth great body. I doubt I'll make my way that far up anyway... no teeth could make things easier" he said rubbing his hands together. He looked at Adam. "Shall I ask if she has a sister?" He started laughing again.  
  
Jack turned from the bar fresh mug in hand and laughed "For what I wonder, a good game of cards? `Ees saving 'imself for marriage! Jack started giggling uncontrollably." Charles started in and they both laughed loudly mocking him.  
  
Adam was not amused. "I am discerning," he muttered sulking at again always being the joke of the three.  
  
"Adam! Adam! Man over here! Sit wid us!" A pretty Jamaican girl bobbed up and down waving her hands excitedly.  
  
Adam suddenly straightened up. His face suddenly took on an air of contrived sophistication. Anna Maria!  
  
Anna Maria! Jack whispered elbowing Adam's right arm. "B&T man all yours" Charles who was at his left arm started laughing "Go say hello. We know how hard it's been without her."  
  
Grown men giggling made him nauseous. Suddenly, Adam was above his brothers' drunken filth.  
  
"Oh grow up gits." He headed toward her. He pushed through the crowd leaving the two at the bar.  
  
Charles and Jonathan realizing this probably was the only way they were going to get a table hurried to follow him through the crowded, smelling, crudely populated tavern.  
  
"Anna Maria" Adam said when he finally reached for her hands. He smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
Charles, mug in hand pushed through the crowd and looked up at Adam. "Oh not this rot again. For God's sake Adam, just kiss the girl." Charles pushed him impatiently.  
  
As Adam fell into the delighted girl, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Anna Maria kissed him back. "Why it take ya ten years man?"  
  
"Because he's a eunich!" Jack, who had just pushed through the crowd, yelled. He gulped the drink in his hand.  
  
Anna Maria turned to her friend and laughed. "Oh yes. Dis comin from da man wit da baby." She knew she said something very wrong before Adam whispered it into her ear. She sat beside Jack. "I am so sorry. I didn't know."  
  
Jack shrugged and ordered another drink from a buxom tavern girl and slapped her bottom and let his hand linger. She giggled and flirted. He was so tired of hearing about the dead baby. He didn't even like babies.  
  
Adam quickly redirected. " Anna Maria aren't ye going to toast to Jack's birthday?" They all raised their mugs and toasted.  
  
The liquor flowed all night. Charles left with the delicious bum and Adam wanting to leave found the youngest Sparrow leaning back in a chair in the corner of the bar, shirt open pants down the tavern girl between his knees. Incredibly intoxicated his head dropped back as he smiled and attempted a wave .  
  
"Don' mind me mate. Want some?"  
  
Disgusted Adam returned to the hotel alone.  
  
Anna Maria, doubtful Jack could make it back to the hotel alone invited him back to place she shared with her sister Colette. Their father worked on the Sparrow's sugar plantation. They and the Sparrow brothers had known each other since childhood.  
  
While Anna Maria chose to work for James Sparrow in the affairs of the plantation and at times onboard ship in the shipping business, Colette preferred exchanging sex for money in Port Royal. Currently Colette was spending a few days in jail. Jack could use her room.  
  
Anna Maria had always been sweet on Adam but until tonight Adam steered clear. Adam's apparent lack of interest had nudged her into a disastrous attempt at romance with Jack. Despite the breakup the friendship endured even surviving Jack's constant desire for the physical aspect to continue.  
  
Jack told her everything. He told her how much he loved his wife. How they met and made love, the baby, the weddings. He told her how it hurt when the baby died and how hard it was to see Sidi grieving. It was so hard to be there.  
  
"You married a gypsy." she said amazed.  
  
"Yes I did. A seventh daughter of a seventh daughter." He looked though the kitchen for something to drink and found wine. He looked for a glass.  
  
Anna Maria's face went serious. "Jack do you know what da sevent daughter is?"  
  
He nodded but his blank expression told her he hadn't a clue. He swayed an inch in front of her his eyes widened as he looked in hers.  
  
"Dat wout be DA daughter after DA sixt one" he slurred.  
  
He gave up on the glass deciding to drink from the bottle.  
  
"Oh Jack" she sat down. "She be a healer an can talk to da dead."  
  
Jack swallowed and wiped away the wine that was running down  
  
his face and onto his shirt..  
  
"well, actually luv" he swallowed and dropped himself next to her on the couch "she mostly yells at them." Anna Maria looked confused and concerned.  
  
"She's not overly fond of them." Jack said trying to be reassuring his hands moving through the air to accentuate the thought while his hand still gripped the bottle.  
  
Frustrated, Anna Maria continued. "A sevent' daughter of a sevent' daughter is special, magical"  
  
He sat the bottle on the floor. "And fertile" he added as he started to play with her hair.  
  
"Jack, be serious man. You don' know what you be gettin'' yourself into."  
  
"I know what I WANT to be gettin' meself into" he said suddenly pushing her down on the couch pulling open her blouse. His mouth came down on hers but quickly found things inside her shirt more interesting. He held her arms above her head and fully dressed forced himself between her legs hips grinding. Anna Maria got angry. Her knee swung up. She knocked him painfully to the floor.  
  
"Pig! Get out!" She slapped his face. He passed out.  
  
When he woke up he realized he was still on Anna Marie's floor and that she was kicking him every time she walked past him. He sat up and gave her a sarcastic smile. His head was throbbing. She looked at him and turned away making it quite clear that she wasn't speaking to him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was drunk. I didn't mean it" he said trying to sound as cute and as charming as possible. He sat in a chair beside her at the table wondering if he'd get a cup of tea.  
  
Anna Maria was livid. She waved her finger in his face. "Don' you evah cheat on you wife Jack Sparrow and don' you evah tink I be da woman who let you. You mind yourself man." she slapped his face again.  
  
He rubbed his cheek. (I deserve that.)  
  
"I promise, he pledged continuing the cutsie persona yet still struggling with the hangover, not to do it again if you give me a cup of tea." He exaggerated a smile.  
  
She, further incensed by being mocked, slapped him again. He thought his head was going to explode.  
  
Jack groveled and groveled and groveled some more. Anna Maria lightened a bit.  
  
"You need to find your brothers" she growled.  
  
When he finally understood that he had gone to far. He grabbed the wine bottle angrily.  
  
"Are you insane?" she snapped.  
  
"Hair of the dog luv." he snapped back viciously as he stumbled out of her place and started back to the hotel.  
  
NEXT- A compass that doesn't point north. 


	14. A Compass that Doesn't Point North

Chapter 14 - A compass that doesn't point north.  
  
If all went well Jack would be arriving home shortly before his birthday. Sidi wanted to buy him the perfect gift. She and Courtney ventured into London to shop. It was exciting. Sidi had never been in a big city before. They visited many different shops but Sidi could find nothing suitable. Courtney bumped into some old friends that begged her into lunch at the hotel.  
  
"Darling, do you mind terribly?"  
  
Sidi smiled. "Go Mum. Have a good time. I'll do more shopping. I'll be fine!"  
  
Sidi felt free. She loved Mum but it was nice being alone. She wandered up and down the street looking in windows. (Oh blast. Ghosts.) She looked up and decided to cross the street to avoid them. If they recognized her they would never let her leave. They just never stop talking.  
  
She wondered what it would be like to be like those who didn't see them and could walk right through them with no worries. It not that she didn't appreciate the value of . Her thoughts stopped as a store window caught her eye.  
  
A spyglass!! That could be a good gift! She entered the establishment.  
  
The shop carried a nice selection of new things and old things people were trying to sell. She picked up the spyglass.  
  
"Oh this is nice." She said aloud.  
  
"Sailor in you life Miss?" The proprietor of the establishment smiled.  
  
Sidi beamed. "My husband. Its his birthday."  
  
The man nodded. I'm Mr. Morris. Should you should need anything more please feel free to call upon me for assistance."  
  
Sidi was excited. "This is so elegant." She handed it to the man. "Will you hold this while I finish looking?" Mr. Morris took the glass.  
  
Sidi continued to browse. She giggled. Maps. Not a good gift.  
  
"Husband is a sailor and a map is not a good gift?" The man standing next to her said. She looked up.  
  
"I should think a map to be a delightful gift for a sailor" the man continued.  
  
She smiled. "Not for this sailor."  
  
"Ahh. I see perhaps then Miss a good set of books?"  
  
She sighed. "No. I'm afraid he can't sit still for much reading."  
  
The man nodded knowingly. "Do you know what this is?" He opened a small black box he retrieved from his pocket.  
  
"A compass?"  
  
His voice lowered to a whisper. "Yes, but not just a compass miss. Men have died looking for what only this compass can give. Imagine miss an island of gold and jewels. An oasis of treasure, more wealth than any man can imagine".  
  
Sidi said nothing.  
  
"This box offers a treasure so great that men can't help but spend their lives searching for it, happily giving their lives up for it only to find themselves rewarded with defeat, empty lives and death as only those who know where it is can find it."  
  
"Treasure!" Sidi was intrigued. The spyglass was a wonderful sensible gift but now she found a most exciting gift!  
  
"How much is it?" She wondered if she had enough money left for such a valuable piece.  
  
"This is not for sale Ma'am." The man placed the black box into her hand. "It is destiny." He put his hand on her shoulder. Sidi stiffened and gasped feeling the familiar energy surge.  
  
She pulled away from the man and ran out of the shop. Standing out in front trying to catch her breath she realized she had left the spyglass in the shop and had run out with the compass in her hand. Timidly she reentered the shop. Mr. Morris looked up and smiled.  
  
"Is everything alright Mrs. Sparrow?"  
  
"Yes thank you." She held out the compass.  
  
Mr. Morris took the box from her hand, opened it and inspected the contents "I'm afraid I can't accept this Ma'am. It's broken." He handed it back to her.  
  
"Where is the other gentleman that was here before? The other one who assisted me?"  
  
Mr. Morris' face was kind. "Mrs. Sparrow I have been alone all morning."  
  
"Of course you have." She clutched the box. "I am so sorry to be wasting your time Sir. I am feeling a bit tired. I will take the spyglass please." He wrapped it up for her as she paid and left the store.  
  
"Destiny" she said. But did not understand.  
  
NEXT: Oops, There Go Some Brain Cells 


	15. Oops, There Go Some Brain Cells

Authors notes: more character definition & background. Summary: Jack fries his brain. Alcohol poisoning is an ugly thing.  
  
Chapter 15 - Oops, there go some brain cells.  
  
Jack stumbled down the street with a blinding headache. (Where was he supposed to be? Hotel?) Someone was waiting for him but he couldn't remember whom. He drank the rest of the wine and dropped the bottle. Bloody hell his head hurt and now his stomach was starting to rival it. Jack staggered to an alleyway. Oh God not now, just a few more feet to the hotel. But a few more feet were just a few feet to far away. He fell to his knees and everything in his stomach came out in the alley. He couldn't stop. His head hurt so bad he couldn't move. He lost control of his bladder & bowels as he dropped to the ground. "Oh God help me! He cried out." Jonathan Sparrow, son of one of the most powerful men in Jamaica, was terrified as he lay in his own waste and vomit on the filthy ground of a Port Royal alley whimpering like a wounded animal and calling for his mother. A hungry dog growled as it guarded the remains thrown down by a butcher shop. Rats scurried to claim their share. Jack welcomed unconsciousness.  
  
He woke to a sharp kick.  
  
"Stop it I'm sick" he gasped pleading. (Couldn't she see he wasn't pretending?) " Get Adam. Please get Adam."  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"Anna Maria Pleaaase.." he sobbed. "I'm sorry." He couldn't lift his own head.  
  
"Get out o here Gypsy I'll sell you I will " the butcher threatened. Jack felt the sting of cold water, which started his body on the journey into shock. He tried to force open his eyes but all he could do was to lay on his back unable to move even an eyelid.  
  
"I'm (he gasped for breath) not.."  
  
He started to vomit again. Unable to move, the matter expelled by his stomach obstructed his airways. He couldn't breathe. He was choking.  
  
The butcher looked at the crumpled boy in the filth. He wore a red scarf around his head and jewelry in his hair. But the clothes were wrong. This young man was too well dressed to be a gypsy slave. He rolled the boy over to search his pockets inadvertently allowing the contents of his mouth and throat to spill onto the ground in the next round of vomiting. The man couldn't believe his good fortune as he pulled the gold out of his pockets and satchel. The unconscious man started to convulse as the butcher walked back into the shop. He sat at the table counting the sudden windfall. He surveyed the small fortune the dying boy had provided. 10 gold pieces, some silver, a watch, the rings and other jewelry he had taken off him. The butcher looked at a hotel note among the gold. "The Grand" it said.  
  
Sparrow? Could it be a kin to James Sparrow of Montego Bay? That would mean one hell of a reward if they boy didn't die before they got here. The butcher called his son around to run to The Grand and inquire into the situation then ran back to attend to the young man choking on his own vomit in the alleyway.  
  
"Ye ain't gonna be much use to me dead son."  
  
He said aloud as he lifted James Sparrow's son and brought him into his shop sitting him on a couch in the living quarters upstairs. The boy reeked of alcohol. His eyes opened and closed. He tried to talk but overtaken by another convulsion he fell to the floor.  
  
Two fair-haired young men were shown into the butcher's living quarters.  
  
"Your name?" Charles demanded making the question sound like the mere presence of the man was offensive to him. Adam elbowed him in the ribs. They weren't in the position to be making this man their enemy.  
  
"Neither o ye be James Sparrow" the man stated suspiciously while making a point of caressing his gun. "I'll be the one askin' the questions 'ere boys." The brothers introduced themselves. The older man hesitated. "Excuse me" Charles spat out the word "Sir." "Either you give us our brother now or we come back after he's dead have your shop burned to the ground, throw your family into the street and watch you and your bug hunting son hang for murder. Which is it then?" Adam started to hyperventilate and thrust a bag of gold into the man's hand. "Please Sir. I think he needs a doctor."  
  
The butcher looked into the bag and gestured toward Jack on the floor. He spoke to Charles. "Ye be brothers do ye? Don't look nuthin like." He turned to Adam. "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
Charles and Adam carried their unconscious sibling to the hotel. They propped him up in his bed and tried waking him. Nothing. Charles left Jack in Adams care as he left to get the doctor. Jack's skin was cold and clammy, his breathing slow and uneven. He looked blue. Adam was scared. He started to pray.  
  
Jack made a gurgling noise. Adam jumped to his aid. "Don't die Jack. I shouldn't have left you last night. I'm so sorry" he said miserably. Jack vomited again. Adam panicked and tried his best to clear his throat. "Wake up!" He rolled his brother to his side as he started to gag again, fought for breath and lost. He pulled him back up and started to shake him.  
  
"No! Jack wake up. Please wake up."  
  
"Dad it hurts." Jack choked the words out.  
  
Adam pulled him up and continued to shake him. "Talk to me Jack. . Its you an me mate."  
  
Jack's eyes opened. "Don't kick me." He whined  
  
"I won't" Adam responded unsure of what he meant.  
  
"Adam...my head. Go get Adam."  
  
His head fell back and his breathing stopped again as Charles and the doctor entered the room. The doctor sent the brothers into the sitting room to wait.  
  
"Should we contact Dad?" Adam looked at Charles his eyes pleading for an answer that solved everything.  
  
"Lets wait and see what the doctor says" Charles put his arm around his brother's shoulder trying to be supportive.  
  
"Do you think he's in Montego Bay yet?" Adam was trying hard not to break down. If there was one thing their father beat into them it was " Women get emotional. Men act like men." Emotional breakdowns were not acceptable and unfortunately for Adam, it always a struggle to keep his composure.  
  
"No, about another day." Charles pulled Adam to face him. "Adam the little bastard won't die." he said trying to sound strong and sure.  
  
Charles' confidence calmed him. He thought a minute. " He will if Dad has to come down here."  
  
NEXT: A Healing Spell 


	16. A Healing Spell

Summary: Sidi and Anna Maria connect spiritually. Sidi learns Jack has betrayed her and works a spell to save his life.  
  
Authors Notes; Info sources include;  
  
www.swoon.com/run/DreamDiary/Dream?dreamID=4276  
  
Ch 16 -A Healing Spell  
  
Sidi wondered if the compass was cursed. Ever since it took up residence in her rooms she'd been feeling very agitated. She held the simple black box in her hand and traced the gold trim with her finger. Silly she thought. How a thing looked had nothing to do with it being cursed.  
  
She wished her parents were still in the woods. They would be able to help her. A wave of homesickness flooded over her. She wished she had paid more attention to the stories they told throughout her childhood. She hated the nagging uneasy feeling she couldn't shake. Someone was calling out to her. What if it was a ghost from the box? What if it was worse?  
  
She burned an incense Gum mastic,Juniper, Patchouli, Sandalwood, Cinnamon, musk..Amberris. She sighed. She probably should have used the divination incense but she hated the smell. That's all I would need a curse and a headache. Stop it she scolded herself.. Clear mind - No thoughts. She used a small incantation to help her focus.  
  
"Clear of sight. Clear of mind I bid you now my answer find. I want to know who is calling me."  
  
Sidi sat silent before the crystal, her mind emptying. Her gaze was steady her mind open. A green mist appeared followed by a yellow swirling vapor they swirled and mixed like scarves in a veil dance until they became one. Vague images presented themselves to her one in particular growing more clear than the others. She wrote them all in her journal. She saw herself standing in a dark cold dirty cellar. She pulled her cloak around her shoulders and winced as the pin on her shoulder pricked her hand and brought forth blood. Sidi looked about the room and saw Jonathan cowering on the dirt covered in a blanket. The rats in the dirt fled as a pretty young woman unlocked the door and entered the cellar. She held a lamp as she walked over to the man on the floor. The lamp flickered as she sat it down and she pulled the blanket from him. The woman looked up through the crystal to Sidi and speaking directly to her in a thick Jamaican accent said "Be quick girl." The image faded into the dance of green and yellow scarves that had became one.  
  
Sidi raked her fingers through her hair. Why did she do this? She wiped the tears leaking from her eyes. Who was this woman? The woman spoke to her. What was she? She was magic for sure. Green, yellow, lamp, dirt. Jonathan was sick. Why? What happened? The cellar, soiled blanket, the rats. Broken trust. He betrayed her. She sat on her bed numb. Who was this woman? "Be quick girl." Sidi didn't feel like being quick. How could he do this to her? Why did he do this to her? What did she do wrong? No. She wasn't going to be quick at all. She laid on her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
She walked through the grass the light blue sky was clear. In the distance a woman in pink stood. Sidi got closer and saw it was the woman from the crystal. Anna Maria. As she had expected the grass in which Anna Maria stood was withered and brown. The two women looked at each other. Sidi fought hard to repress the emotion that again controlled her.  
  
"Leave me alone" she pleaded.  
  
Anna Maria held out her hand  
  
'You can't let him die girl" she said softly, her eyes warm and kind. Sidi stood numb. She didn't know what she wanted to do. "He'll die Sidi" Anna Maria's voice was calming. Sidi took her hand and crossed into the withered grass. Anna Maria kissed her on the cheek and presented her with a bouquet of Rowan twigs and Oak leaves. She woke and wrote the dream in her journal then reflected on the meaning.  
  
She lit an incense of Juniper berries and Rosemary and wondered if there were an impotence incense for rogue husbands. She scolded herself again. It wasn't easy or quick but eventually she emptied her mind as she filled the small bag with barley.  
  
"I want Jonathan to be well."  
  
Three times she twisted a braided hemp cord around the bag. Three times she knotted it She repeated the process twice more.  
  
"Three times three I set ye free I command this thing to exit thee."  
  
Everything in her demanded success and it was done."  
  
Next- Perhaps you should have considered dying. 


	17. Perhaps You Should Have Considered Dying

Chapter 17 Perhaps you should have considered dying.  
  
He opened his eyes in his own bedroom in Montego Bay. The doctor and nurses fussed and proclaimed a miracle. His brothers were quiet and if all went well his father would forget to explode later. All that lingered from the experience in the Port Royal alley was a bit of slurred speech and memory issues.  
  
Confined to his bed Jack begged anyone and everyone to keep him company, everyone except the person who had just walked through the door.  
  
"Anna Maria." Jack winced. Adam had let him have it over the incident at her home.  
  
"Jack" she sat on the foot of the bed.  
  
Silence.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Up to now fine."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You remember nuting?"  
  
"I remember nuting."  
  
"You my friend have big trouble." she whispered.  
  
"Why?" he whispered back..  
  
Anna Maria related the little she knew of the experience in Port Royal.  
  
Jack pouted. "I can't remember!"  
  
"Jack," she said seriously. "You don' understand. You were dying. You were dead!"  
  
"I don't feel dead." He mocked.  
  
"Don' laugh at me Jack Sparrow. Your wife knows what you did."  
  
"That's impossible. You are making this up. You are still angry with me for - "  
  
"No!" she urged. She described his wife. "Jack she come to me.I feel her.. I tell 'er to work 'er magic. I dreamed I meet her and we spoke. She is a strong witch. She healed you Jack, from England she healed you."  
  
Jack grew up with Anna Maria and her family. He knew all about their strong beliefs in magic and was not unfamiliar in Vodun (voodoo) and other religions of Black Jamaican slaves.  
  
"Could she know - the other things? How?"  
  
"Cards? Crystal? I don' know. She is a strong witch Jack. I saw her face. I touched her. She is a strong witch."  
  
"Gypsy." He corrected her.  
  
"Whatever. She knows" I do not know what you will find when you return to England."  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Anna Maria's jaw dropped. "What!?"  
  
Charles and Adam's entrance into the room saved Anna Maria for being hanged for the murder of their brother. Adam pulled Anna Maria up and kissed her.  
  
Charles informed Jack that because of the burden he had put upon the family a return trip to England was planned as soon as possible. Apparently James thought it necessary for Jack to be seen by a doctor in England.  
  
"I personally recommended leaving you in a hospital for the insane." It would be comforting for you to be with your own kind" Charles sniffed. "Constantly you seem compelled to shamefully display your lack of breeding. Why must you torture us so? Jonathan, vomitting in an alleyway. Really!"  
  
"Oh you do love yourself don't you? " countered Adam. You're just upset because they pulled you out of the gutter before you were finished breeding with vermin. Which is more shameful and Charles?"  
  
Jack was in awe. It was the first time Adam stood up to Charles let alone stand up to him in his behalf.  
  
Charles sneered. "Dad prefers vermin to vomit."  
  
"Is Dad still mad?" Jack asked.  
  
Charles enjoyed being the bearer of bad news.  
  
"He's not happy Jaaack. You embarrassed him. You know that's not forgivable."  
  
"Not even if I almost died?"  
  
"Perhaps you should have considered dying."  
  
Adam, noticing but not understanding his lady love's extremely volatile bearing, made excuses and talked her into a walk.  
  
Upon their exit Jack leaned over to his oldest brother. What was with Adam? What happened in Port Royal? I want details!  
  
Thought made Charles readjust himself in the chair. He looked around making sure the room was empty and leaned toward his brother delighted to discuss his favorite topic. Himself.  
  
" The Shivering Jemmy was was positively a contortionist...." He started.  
  
NEXT: Welcome Home 


	18. Welcome Home

Strong sexual content. If you should not be reading this don't.  
  
Summary: Sidi welcomes her cheating husband home.  
  
Chapter 18 - Welcome home  
  
Sidi was angry. She sat in the carriage rehearsing what she would say at the dock when reunited with her carousing husband. She decided a cold hello with no eye contact and a quick turn would do nicely for a start. A delicious silent ride home and a formal emotionless dinner would certainly be due. Upon retiring to their rooms only then would she give him the tongue- lashing he so rightly deserved. How could he? How could he do this to her? Courtney cheered her on.  
  
The ship had already come in and was anchored in the bay. The men were just coming onto the walkway to greet their loved ones. Charles and Adam kissed their mother and made straight for the coach. Courtney welcomed her husband and squealed with delight at the sight of Anna Maria. She collected the girl in her arms thrilled to death to see her hand in hand with her son Adam. She looked around for her third son but decided to allow the young couple time to themselves and encouraged the family into the waiting coaches.  
  
Sidi looked for her husband. He stood alone. It was obvious he had waited for the crowd to disperse. He was still wearing the red scarf around his head but had grown a beard, a mustache and his braided and beaded hair was longer. He looked tired and pale. He was scared.  
  
"Oh God." She whispered. Tears flowed.  
  
She ran to him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I missed you so much" she cried. "I love you."  
  
Surprised, he dropped his bag, bent down and threw his arms around her waist and lifted her. His mouth found hers and returned the hungry kisses she had showered on him. He fumbled at her clothing. It was like armor. She was dressed as a proper British society lady now. He missed the loose filmy gypsy clothing that had allowed his hands to roam her body freely. The thought made his trousers uncomfortable and he held his wife even tighter and kissed her deeper.  
  
Peering discreetly from the carriage window Courtney Sparrow smiled at the welcome her formerly determined daughter-in-law gave her youngest son. . "Oh do get used to it darling." she murmered. Satisfied she called to the driver to "please get a move on" as dinner would be waiting.  
  
Jack and Sidi arrived home after the rest of the family. Everyone had gone upstairs to dress for dinner. The Jr. Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow did the same. He had undressed in a flash. He pushed her down to the bed and clawed at her dress. She protested while pulling her clothing off as fast as she could. "Jonathan they're going to be waiting! They'll know what we're doing!" she said pulling him on top her. She loved the feel of his rough skin on hers. Oh God she missed him so much. "Yes and they all will be jealous." He responded throwing her knickers to the floor and pulling her up to her knees. His breath grew rapid smelling her perfumed hair and tasting her lips. His tongue stayed deep in her mouth. His fingers laced through her hair then brushed down to her shoulders. He pushed her down to his waist. Protesting she laid him on his back and made love to him passionately.  
  
Charles frowned and looked up. He was still upset that James' anger over the Port Royal incident had subsided quickly and Jack hadn't gotten nearly the misery he'd rightly deserved.  
  
" He's doing that on purpose." He said as he threw down his soupspoon.  
  
Adam couldn't help but laugh. "Right now I don't really think it's YOU he's thinking about Charles "You are just jealous."  
  
Charles looked from Adam to Anna Maria with distain. "You know. You bring out the worst in him." he said and continued the meal in silence. Anna Maria laughed.  
  
Courtney signaled a maid and ordered trays to be brought upstairs and noted to change the rooms tomorrow.  
  
They had just finished eating dinner. Jack pushed the tray to the foot of the bed and rolled on top of his wife. "Dessert?" he started to kiss her neck and chest.  
  
Sidi wondered what disgusting thing he was going to try to initiate this time. She snuggled against his chest when they finished their routine lovemaking. Suddenly she pushed away and scampered to the dresser. "You weren't here on your birthday. I have presents for you!"  
  
Jack reached for her. "You're all the present I need love."  
  
She handed him two wrapped bundles. He smiled and unwrapped the parcels. "Oh a spyglass how nice!" he said amused that she had put so much effort into finding something that she thought he could possibly use.  
  
".-.and .-.a compass." He paused and looked at her not knowing if he should tell her it was worthless.  
  
"I know" she smiled. "It doesn't point north."  
  
He nodded. "That's right it doesn't. " He said as if speaking to a child.  
  
"Its not broken." she added.  
  
"Ahhh a compass that does not point north that is not broken." He said as a statement not knowing where this was going. "That's interesting."  
  
"It doesn't point north because it points to a secret island loaded with treasure!!!"  
  
"It does?" He wondered how he could delicately get out of the ridiculous conversation and make love to his wife again. "Now this is a very unique gift." He stammered.  
  
"Seriously Jonathan. A ghost gave it to me."  
  
"Ghosts keep magical compass' handy?" He teased.  
  
"No! He was in a shop in London! He said it was destiny!"  
  
"Ah, a ghost shop in London that sells magic compasses." He still wasn't used to the ghost conversations and tried to make light of it.  
  
Sidi's face crumpled  
  
"Promise me you'll look at it at least twice a day. Even if you don't believe me at least you will remember me when you look at it." She snuggled against his chest refusing to allow her disappointment to ruin their reunion.  
  
"Darlin' I don't need something to 'elp me remember you." He hung his head. God he loved her but he couldn't help but sampling the exciting women he met away from home. "Sidi, I am so sorry bout Jamaica. I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
She sat up. "No Jonathan" she said holding her hands to her ears. "I don't want to hear about it. I don't want to know about it. I just want to know its not going to happen again."  
  
"I'm so sorry. It won't." He lied. He pulled her back into his arms. She snuggled against him again and kissed him. "You're forgiven let's talk about it no more."  
  
"Did you actually see..-..I mean - you weren't watching..-..?"  
  
-  
  
"Jonathan!! NO!" she snapped angry that the thought of her watching him with a whore caused him to be briefly aroused. "I don't see real images. Just symbols. I don't want to talk about it anymore" She looked up at him angrily. "But I will know.  
  
"Have you met Anna Maria yet? He hurried to change the subject. He hoped she didn't hate her.  
  
"You mean besides in dreams?"  
  
"She's 'ere"  
  
Sidi sat up again "What!?"  
  
"She makes the trip every year to replenish stock for the plantation."  
  
Sidi jumped out of bed and started dressing.  
  
"NO! Wait! Where are you going? No No! He grappled for her from the bed. No clothes darlin! "  
  
Jack's hope of an all night love-making session turned into frustrating night of watching Sidi and Anna Maria become best of friends. Jack drank. 


	19. The Black Pearl

Chapter 19 The Black Pearl  
  
Time passed things changed and things stayed the same. Sidi had been pregnant three times again. None of the babies survived. Jack escaped the drama by again leaving Courtney to pick up the pieces of his shattered wife's life while he found more exotic ways of distracting himself. He was his father's son and had become quite skilled at keeping his overseas liaisons from his wife.  
  
Adam's relationship with AnnaMaria was struggling. Eventually Adam convinced James and Charles that a single point of contact in Jamaica was quite necessary and volunteered to relocate to Montego Bay to manage the family interests there. James and Charles, amused by Adam's apparent confusion between the "family jewels" and the "family interests", humored him by installing an office and finding things to keep him busy there. Adam living in Jamaica worried Courtney. She was horrorstricken that James, knowing his son's chronic health issues, would allow her delicate son to permanently live in Jamaica and began dividing her time between their home in England and Montego Bay.  
  
Jonathan sat chattering in his father's office as James reviewed invoices for foodstuff and medical supplies purchased for the estate in Jamaica.  
  
"Do you remember the last time you sat there?" his father asked.  
  
Jack thought back and laughed. "We discussed Sidi."  
  
His father flashed a smile. "You've grown up a lot since then."  
  
"Except for the time in Port Royal aye?" Jack added  
  
"What happened in Port Royal was a part of growing up." James put the invoices down and reached for a stack of log books. He opened them.  
  
"Right then. You've been to Jamaica, the Colonies, India, China the Spice Islands, Africa and God knows where else." He said perusing the paper before him and letting the pages flip. You've accepted every position in the crew and have performed to the highest standard no matter the situation assigned to you. You've become and excellent navigator. Only minor indiscretions and two reprimands by anyone that matters. There are twenty- seven reprimands by Charles. It seems our Captains frequently request you as First Mate and it's beginning to be an issue to those to whom you are not assigned to serve.  
  
Jack was squirming under the incredible praise. Damn, where was Charles?  
  
"Therefore Jonathan I believe its time to make you Captain of your own ship. I daresay you're ready for it."  
  
Jack looked at his father. "Me own ship?"  
  
"Your own ship" James cringed at the word "me." Jonathan please speak like a man of excellence and not like something that crawled out of Tortuga.  
  
Jack couldn't speak at all.  
  
"However," James continued. "There is one very important issue that is a concern, your record keeping. I want you to explain this to me."  
  
Confused Jack looked at his father. " I don't understand." He knew his records were impeccable.  
  
James picked the stack of paper from the top of his desk and handed it to his son. "These are excerpts from your last three voyages."  
  
Jack sat and shuffled through the pages. "These are not mine. I did not write this. Dad I can give you copies of my logs. I copied them for, myself and gave Charles." His mouth hung open the words trailed.  
  
James raised his eyebrows and brought his folded hands to his chin. He leaned on his elbows.  
  
"May I suggest to you Jonathan that you and your brother are night and day in all but the appreciation of a beautiful woman. However do not be so naïve as to think that because you pursue different paths there could be no professional jealousy between the two of you."  
  
"But Dad I already own...."  
  
James upraised palm stopped him. "Its not always about profit son. Power is just as intoxicating."  
  
Jack was fuming. " That bleedin' bastard. You knew all along he was sabbing me."  
  
"I knew all along he was sabotaging you." James lit a pipe. "You however, did not seem to feel the need to open your eyes." James stood and indicated to Jonathan to follow him. "And as I'd prefer not to have anymore furniture and valuables broken, walk with me until you calm down."  
  
"I don't want to calm down. I want to break his bloomin neck."  
  
James chuckled. "Trust no one son and never make apologies."  
  
"You don't seem to mind 'ee did this." Jack pouted.  
  
"Jonathan," James sighed knowing his youngest child would never be a businessman. "This is business. There are no friends or family in a quest for power and profit. There are only those in the plan or in the way. Do make a note of that."  
  
They walked along the dock by the house. Jack could not remember a time that he just talked to his father or his father offering fatherly advice He liked it. They stopped to admire a boat in the harbor. His Father never allowed their shipping vessels near the docks at home. A smile overpowered his face. He looked at James who was satisfied with his boy's reaction to the gift.  
  
"So what are you going to name 'er son?"  
  
Jack paused a moment and grinned back. "after me wife." 


	20. Say Hello to the Quakers For Me

Chapter 20 - Say Hello to the Quakers For Me.  
  
Jack slammed the packet onto Charles' desk. "What is this?"  
  
Charles bristled and looked at the packet now impeding his study trade routes and mining reports. He sighed, looked through the paper and picked out a black bound book. "It looks like your current assignment."  
  
"This is Virginia and not Jamaica."  
  
"Actually Jonathan it says Scandinavia then Virginia."  
  
Jack grabbed the assignment book and found Charles wasn't having a go at him about Scandinavia. He threw it back down on the desk.  
  
"Charles I was supposed to get Thomas Grady and Jamaica."  
  
"Your assignment says otherwise."  
  
"I want to go to Jamaica!." he slammed his fist on the desk. Jack bent over his desk and grabbed Charles' vest. "Damn you Charles I own 25% of this company. I should not be treated like this!"  
  
Jack's mention of his share in the Sparrow fortune infuriated Charles. He pushed his brother away. "Yes and 25% is not a controlling interest." He said scathingly." Nor are you in management. Nor are you on the Board of Directors. Nor will you ever be. Your job Jaack is to transport whom or what you are assigned to transport, when you are assigned it, to the place you are assigned to transport whom or it to. Your job is not for you and your mates to pursue the hemisphere with the best whores in a floating coffee house. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
The good news had traveled fast. Jack knew Charles was punishing him for James' newfound admiration. He knew what the responsibilities of his job were, however he wasn't just another employee. He was Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow! Charles needed to acknowledge that.  
  
Charles stood towering over his brother radiating superiority. "Say hello to the Quakers for me." he mocked as he slapped the book and packet into Jack's chest. " Now get out of my office before I have you thrown out."  
  
Jack grabbed the packet and slammed the door as he left and headed for the pub.  
  
He dispensed with propriety and drank from the bottle. Why did he let Charles do this to him? Why didn't he strike back? He wanted revenge. He was tired of being Charles' folly.  
  
"Vengeance is mine sayeth Captain Jack Sparrow." He said aloud while lifting his bottle into the air toasting himself.  
  
"Rough day mate?' A familiar voice came from behind as a hand clamped down on his head.  
  
"William! 'ow long you be back mate?' Jack stood and greeted his friend. The two sat together. Jack shared his bottle and angst as William shared his most recent sea stories. He had just returned from Africa in his most recent trip with the "Merchant Marines."  
  
Jack pouted. "I'm on me way to Virginia again. Apparently I'm commissioned to transport 'appy families to fortune and freedom in the new world by way of Scandinavia."  
  
William snickered. "Oh spendid!. Who's wife did you get caught with?" He laughed at Jack's misery.  
  
Jack offered a scarcastic smile and ordered another bottle.. "Yours cuz I 'ad to wait in line. I think I'll bring Sidi. She ain't seen the colonies nor Jamaica yet."  
  
"Will King Charles allow it?" William loved watching Jack flutter as his temper rose.  
  
"Well I got me own boat now an' I just might chuck Charles an' ' the ruddy stick up 'is arse."  
  
"That's me mate!" William raised his mug. "Tell 'em all ta go da 'ell." Jack laughed and raised his mug. "To freedom!" they toasted.  
  
"Yeah.." Jack continued more to himself than anyone else "I'm gonna to chuck it all an sail me weasly arse to a secret island of gold an treasure.."  
  
It gave William pause. "Isle de Muerta?"  
  
"If you say so." Jack answered with not really paying attention as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  
  
"Seriously Jack" William continued. ""Where'd ye 'ear 'bout it?"  
  
"ear 'bout what?" He stared blankly at William.  
  
"The island." William was frustrated.  
  
Jack was embarrassed. " It's a story mate. Some shop-keep made it up to sell me wife a broken compass."  
  
"Yer 'edging Jack. Tell me what you know."  
  
Jack paused unsure if perhaps he was making a mistake. He was getting really uncomfortable about how intense William was getting. It wasn't like him. He looked at his drinking partner and fidgeted, opened his mouth twice to start but didn't know how to say it without sounding stupid. He tilted his head, grimaced and put his palms together. His fingertips came to his mouth.  
  
William Turner wanted to throttle the man. "Jack! Come on mate! What's in yer 'ed?"  
  
Jacks hands started to gesture as if trying to plead a case.  
  
"Sidi gave me a compass for me birthday. I didn't believe the story. She asked me to look at it twice a day, to remember her. (He smiled thinking of how she tricked him into learning the true value of the compass.) Well, I did. I mean I looked at it twice a day an." He ordered another drink and lowered his voice. "Ends up the story, its true. It don't point north. It points...somewhere else."  
  
"To the island." Turner whispered.  
  
"Yeah. Tom an me, we was gonna check it out. "'E said 'eed get closer on the way back from Jamaica but Charles, the back scuttling sod ..."  
  
"You were there?!"  
  
"Not on it no. " I was gonna show Tom an 'e was gonna check me bearings."  
  
"But you saw it."  
  
" I think so."  
  
"And Tom?"  
  
"No. I've mapped it on me trips. I used the compass and I checked it out. I know its there. The compass points to it. Jack was drifting off into his own thoughts."  
  
"What did Tom think?" William asked.  
  
Jack looked embarrassed again.  
  
"Ahhh 'ee thinks ye be daft" William laughed.  
  
Jack looked miserable. First Charles and now William. Jack wished he'd never started the conversation.  
  
"Tom be damned Jack!" William was excited. "I know where to get yer crew! Let's go!" 


	21. Adam

Chapter 21 Adam  
  
Charles' attempt to dominate Jack was quickly snuffed out by interference from James. Instead of being First Mate on the Scandinavian job James had made it the maiden voyage of Jack's new boat "The Black Pearl."  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow convinced Bill Turner to accompany him on the voyage to Scandinavia as a member of the crew." Since he had a choice, William decided the impending voyage was far too long to be captive with people he might not like and amassed an able bodied crew of their friends. So, unbeknownst to Charles the floating coffeehouse became a reality. The trip was routine and relatively easy. The immigrants were tolerable and to both Jack and Bill's delight the women were as beautiful as the stories made them out to be. Both men considered submitting a request to take on the job permanently. They arrived in America spent a few days restocking, drinking and whoring then set off for Jamaica.  
  
The Black Pearl left Virginia and headed to Montego Bay. Jack missed Adam and volunteered to bring medical supplies and other necessities to the plantation. Upon arrival found that Adam had been taken to the Naval Hospital in Port Royal with pneumonia. Adam's body didn't have the capability of fully fighting sickness and needed immediate care at the onset of any illness let alone something as serious as pneumonia. It also had increased his fits of falling sickness and Courtney was beside herself. She begged Jack to use his influence to convince his brother to return to England.  
  
He wasn't sure how Adam would take to that. There were major problems between Adam and Anna Maria. But the shipping schedules gave Jack an idea. He left his Mother and went to Adam's office. But try as he may the schedules were nowhere to be found in Adam's meticulously clean and organized desk. The next day the Black Pearl was on its way to Port Royal. William and the crew headed for the taverns. Jack headed for the hospital.  
  
Adam did not look over when he walked through the curtain. He was lying in bed staring silently at the ceiling. "Aye Mate." Jack sat on the bed and touched his shoulder. "'ow ye be feelin'?" Adam's head turned. "I'm good Jack." but his voice spoke volumes as illness and exhaustion betrayed the smile he offered his brother. "I'm so happy to see you."  
  
iThe perpetual smile./i Jack often wondered what it was like to be Adam. It seemed he was born smiling. But from the day he got hurt in the sugarhouse it seemed he worked too hard to avoid being rejected for his scarred face and broken body. It was hard work that was often rewarded by whispers, pointing and down and out cruelty. Jack and Charles tended to be very over-protective, even as adults. As children there were many occasions their father had been called to their school for the boy's violent reciprocation to behavior toward their brother they deemed inappropriate. They thought nothing of violating anyone they thought needed to learn a lesson. So instead of having his two good sons constantly suspended or even expelled from school, James withdrew Adam. He decided to cloister his damaged child and hired a governess and the finest tutors to tend to his needs where he was loved and protected by his family. Thus allowed his strong sons to continue their education uninhibited.  
  
Jack shook himself out of deep thought. He knelt down by the bed to be closer to Adams face.  
  
" Mum wants you ta come 'ome. Ye kin come with me on the Pearl! Captain Jack at your service ! Its you an me mate! Ye seem like a good man to me. I give ye a good price an ye get the 'ole damn boat to yerself!! I'll even carry yer bags!" What sez you to that?" Jack gave Adam an encouraging smile.  
  
Adam looked away. "I don't know. I just.just.."  
  
"Adam, I know about Anna Maria."  
  
Jack thought the look of horror that crossed Adam's face was a strange reaction to his being told that they had broken up, even for the vastly oversensitive Adam.  
  
"You know? She told you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Everything?? She told you everything?  
  
"Yes." he lied.  
  
"Ran to you did she then? She couldn't wait could she? Oh and I dare say your arms comforted her aye? You were right there for her I will wager.." Adam was furious.  
  
"Adam it wasn't like that." ( What the bloody hell happened?) Adam calm down! This ain't good for you.  
  
"You're damn well right it is not good for me. She wants you! "You never told me that you and she .that you, ... that she.. Did you take her to bed Jack? Did you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Liar! She was laughing at me wasn't she!.  
  
"No!" He couldn't believe he was being accused of sleeping with a woman he actually didn't seduce.  
  
"She wanted you didn't she? She wanted to take you do bed didn't she"  
  
"No! Adam she don't want me in the same country even!  
  
"Oh God. Why did I even think it would work. I am so stupid. I'm not you!" He buried his face in the pillow clutching it while his shoulders shook.  
  
Jack stood quiet pretending he didn't notice that Adam was breaking the cardinal rule in the James Sparrow code of manly behavior. He sat on the bed and pulled his brother to him helping him sit up as the outburst had completely wiped him out.  
  
"You don't need to be me Adam. Its you an me mate remember? You tell me. I fix it"  
  
Adam composed himself. Agonizingly he told his story.  
  
"uh...." Jack was uncomfortable. "I'm not sure, that..... um.. I kin 'elp ye with that one mate.  
  
I mean... the ole chap never comes up fer air, ever?  
  
He and dropped his had to his lap and grimaced. He regretted every time he mocked Adam's lack of experience with women, every time he had called him a eunich.  
  
"No one can help me. Adam groaned as he crumpled against Jack's shoulder. I will be alone the rest of my life."  
  
Jack tried to cheer him up. " Nah! Ya just ain't found the right girl." He said thinking perhaps Adam's over-sensitivity might make him one of those who needed a girl less experienced than he.  
  
Of course, that girl would probably be cloistered in a convent somewhere. or uglier than sin. How the hell was he supposed to fix this? "No worries, we'll talk to the doctor. We'll work on this"  
  
But before he could finish Jack felt Adam lose conciousness and his body go rigid. He started to convulse violently and uncontrollably. Jack cleared the bed, rolled him to his side and called for a doctor. He watched them care for him as Adam's body held him captive once again.  
  
It was normal for Adam to sleep after a fit. Jack took the opportunity to search his things for the shipping schedules. He found them neatly filed in a binder in Adam's satchel. Jack sat back, pulled out his whisky flask, put his feet up on the bedside table and took his time copying them chuckling as his plan played out in his mind. 


	22. Bad Sidi Bad, bad Sidi

Chapter 22 - Bad Sidi. Bad Bad Sidi.  
  
Sidi was not happy. Jonathan had been gone such a long time and she jolly well knew he probably was not celibate the entire time away. She was starting to learn that more than likely it wasn't in his nature to be faithful. He had promised her that he would never betray her again but could she believe him? She did everything possible to not look into the cards or crystal to check up on him. She told herself it was because she trusted him. She was not going to give in to doubt and jealousy. But the truth was that she didn't want to have the truth confirmed. Like Courtney she wanted to pretend life was perfect. Now that she was again with child that could be her focus. She lit an incense and focused on the baby. She laid out the cards for herself. No real information. She knew they rarely supplied much unless it was for another person she was reading for. Long marriage, ups and downs, children, good but vague. ".And now Jonathan." She said aloud. She laid the cards out and was mystified by the plethora of strange messages that assaulted her including the fact that Jack would sire no children.. She re-shuffled the cards. I must have made a mistake she thought and redid the layout. But again the layout said no children. Sidi again reshuffled the bizarre layout and laid the cards down again. No children. Sidi was confused. Perhaps I'm too tired she thought as she put the cards away. "You ain't too tired. I'd be alookin' ta da crystal ifn I was you child." The elderly ghost said leaning back in a chair she suddenly occupied. "Beatrice you shouldn't be telling tales." Sidi scolded the ghost. "Honestly I do not know why you dislike him so." :Cheatin 'usbands aint got no appeal ' ta me missy. S'pose I be ole fashioned. Lookin' to dem crystals and cards an you be seein' what I mean thank you very much."  
  
"Please Beatrice don't."  
  
"Alright Miss. But you be doin' yeself a favor if ye be castin a healin' spell on the lyin' cad every time ye 'ear his foot upon the step.  
  
Sidi didn't understand but promised Beatrice she would do just that, made excuses of being tired and laid down for a nap.  
  
She tossed and turned and finally gave up. Looking in the shelves she grabbed a book of spells. She could find nothing for impotence. Love spells wouldn't work. She had no doubt he loved her. "Hmmmm, painful rash. That sounds promising. Boils on the buttocks. She wondered if both together would be overkill. Overpowering odor. No that wouldn't do. Whores had their own overpowering odor and it didn't seem to bother Jonathan. She put the book down and decided to think positively. Jonathan promised. Yes. He promised. She pulled the blankets up and plumped her pillow. "Painful rash" she murmured as she drifted off to sleep. Sidi woke and looked at the clock. "Oh my goodness! I've missed dinner!" It was 7pm. She ventured down the stairs and into the dining room to see if anyone remained. It was empty. She continued on to the kitchen where the slaves had just finished cleaning up. They were more than happy to fix her a plate. She took the plate and sat on the sun porch to eat. A noise caught her attention in the silent rooms. She went to see who shared the quiet house with her. She peeked around the corner to see if it were friend or foe. It was Charles. Hmmm friend or foe? she thought. I'm not sure.  
  
"Hello Charles" she said.  
  
Charles looked up.  
  
"Oh! Uh, Good evening Sidi. I didn't know anyone was here or awake."  
  
They stood looking at each other. Charles and Sidi had never had a conversation in the few years she had been married to his brother. They were virtual strangers.  
  
She smiled. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Going? Oh! Yes, Um. I am going to check the grounds."  
  
"Why?" His response puzzled her. "Is something wrong?" The massive country estate was in the middle of nowhere. There was never trouble. She pulled her robe tighter around her.  
  
"Oh no. No worries." Charles was so caught off guard by her that even Sidi could tell that he was trying to come up with a lie.  
  
"I just want to make sure we are secure... no undesirables or pirates and the like..."  
  
"There are never pirates here, well William Turner but he calls himself a Merchant Marine.." she was enjoying having the power to make Charles squirm. What on earth is he up to? It cannot be a woman. He'd have no issue informing me of that.. "Well, goodnight Charles. I hope no harm comes to you tonight if there is a pirate threat. Shall I call someone to accompany you?"  
  
"Oh no!" Charles forced a laugh. "Goodness no, absolutely not necessary. I am sure all is well. Just precautionary you understand. Good night Sidi. Pleasant dreams." He smiled an honest smile.  
  
Oh he is beautiful when he smiles. Sidi thought. She had never seen Charles as anything but a flesh-eating ogre before.  
  
He watched her walk up the stairs and disappear down the hall. Only when he heard her door close did he continue the task Sidi had interrupted.  
  
Sidi so wanted to see what he was doing but had she made another trip downstairs he would know that she were suspicious. She knew his thinking she was spying on him would instantly cause him to become angry. How silly she would feel if he indeed were making rounds tonight.  
  
She sat in the big comfy chair by the fire her crystal in her hands. She pulled the silk cloth from it tossing it on the side table. Sidi leaned back and cleared her mind. She listened to the quietness of the house and let the sound of the waves lull her into a peaceful state. She gazed into the crystal and instantly saw a crisp clear actual image of Charles in the sitting room stuffing his pockets with sweets. When she giggled the image faded. What on earth is he doing? Charles taking sweets to a woman perhaps? No, not Charles. Sidi hurried her shoes on and quietly tiptoed to the hall. She listened on the stairs until she was sure she heard the front door close. She quietly hurried down the stairs and out the door. She walked as fast as she could until she caught up to him at a safe distance. He was heading toward the slave houses. She could hear the sounds of night-life. Someone was singing. A couple was fighting and at least 20 children played. Charles walked through the area with purpose. His face was a stone mask of superiority. Sidi scoffed. If that face doesn't scare the little ones running to mummy nothing will. The children looked up and spotted Charles. "Master Charles! Master Charles! They laughed and sang as they encircled him and started digging through his pockets with Charles laughing and protesting all along. Sidi wasn't sure of what she was seeing. Not an adult was in sight now. They had all fled upon his arrival. She could see nervous faces peering from windows as their children greeted their master with joyful laughter. This man who beat their fathers and abused their mothers obviously adored the children. Briefly she wondered if they were all his. It was also apparent that the children felt the same and that this wasn't his first visit to their complex. She was so taken aback by the scene playing out before her she had forgotten that she was supposed to be hiding. When Charles' face turned to anger she realized she had been spotted. He bid goodbye to the children and strode quickly over to her.  
  
"What the blazes do you think you are doing? How dare you spy on me! How dare you!" He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her away.  
  
She felt like he was going to drag her all the way back to the house. He pulled her into the woods and stopped, making sure they were hidden.  
  
"Pirates indeed" she said. "Charles I never knew you loved children."  
  
"I need not explain myself to you." Charles sputtered. His embarrassment was charming. "Beat the bloody hell out of you is what I should do. How dare you! How dare you!"  
  
Sidi smiled up at him. "Oh Charles. I think you are wonderful." She kissed his cheek.  
  
Charles was surprised. He allowed her a small smile. "Why thank you Sidi." He said rather matter-of-factly not knowing at all what to say, unsure if he could take back the remark about the beating. "I, I appreciate that." There was an awkward silence until his mouth came down on hers.. His fingers laced though her hair causing the long black curls to escape their bondage.. His tongue sought hers. His hands discovered the smoothness of her neck and shoulders and lingered at the generous cleavage. Thoughts of Jack with other women danced through her head and Sidi kissed him back. She stood on her toes and strained to put her arms his neck pulling his coat from his shoulders. Charles got to his knees. Sidi did the same. His kisses were hard. His touch was not gentle like Jonathan's. He excited her. His hands traveled up her bodice then to her skirts freeing her from the restrictive prison. She relieved him of his vest and shirt and greedily kissed the powerfully built torso so unlike that of her husband. Her hands drank in every muscle. He pulled the undergarments from her allowing his hands to memorize the impressive bosom now so available to him and his mouth to explore her further. She lay naked on her back his hands caressing her, his tongue making love to hers. He quickly removed his trousers. "Oh Charles" she moaned wanting him. Her obvious desire for and appreciation of his body was rewarded with a dazzling smile. "Sidi luv" he whispered as he parted her legs, his breathing quickened. "Oh luv you deserve so much better..so much more." Again her mouth was enslaved to his. Her eyes clamped shut, her heart sped as her body reacted to the hardness of his body against hers, his breath on her ear, his kisses on her neck. Only then did she admit to herself what was happening. It was all about Jonathan. She meant nothing to him. He meant nothing to her. He was making Jonathan's wife his whore. And she, she was getting even by whoring with her cheating husband's brother.  
  
"Oh God Charles , no!" He protested and kissed her harder wanting desperately to make her, his. "Please no!" She pushed him away. Stunned and angry but not willing to force himself on her, he relented. Sidi grabbed her clothing and started to cry, ashamed of behaving like a harlot, an adulteress. She ran all the way home ignoring him as he called after her. 


	23. Don't Touch the Gold Jonathan

Chapter 23 - Don't Touch The Gold.  
  
Adam recovered enough to be transported back to London. The Black Pearl set sail for home. Jack had his brother set up in his quarters. Doctor Jack Sparrow was a mother hen, forbidding Adam to leave the bed and ordered him waited on like a king. He allowed him to leave the bed only to join him at the table and to use a chamber pot. Adam was recovering quickly and getting quite frustrated and bored..  
  
Adam sat the mug of rum down. "Jack I'm fine." he complained one day at lunch. "I feel as if I am in prison." Jack continued to eat. "Ain't no good ta 'ave you sick again." He pried his mug from Adam's hand and pushed over a cup of tea.  
  
"Can I just go up for a little while?" he begged. Jack smiled. "Alright Mate.. a little while." Adam was jubilant and hurried to dress after lunch. He tagged along behind as Jack gave him the grand tour of the boat and proudly introduced him to a few members of the crew. Jack headed back to his quarters when the time he allotted Adam had expired. Exhausted, Adam laid down. It's a great boat Jack. Dad was very specific as to what he wanted in it for you. I know he did. I had it built. I put the guns on!  
  
Jack smiled. "Go to sleep."  
  
Adam didn't like having Jack as a father. " Stop telling me what to do. I'm older than you remember? "  
  
"Five weeks ain't older." Jack laughed.  
  
"Only if you're the one five weeks younger. Don't forget its worth ten percent!" Adam countered. He suddenly felt very tired and realized he wasn't as strong as he thought he was. He fell asleep. Jack watched him sleep peacefully and soon his body started to twitch and move as he began to dream. He waited a few minutes and leaned over.  
  
"Adam" he said in a quiet voice.  
  
"mm" Adam grunted in his sleep.  
  
"Will I ever be free of Charles, Adam?" He sustained the low quiet voice.  
  
"Yeah" was Adam's sleepy reply. He mumbled something Jack could not hear. Jack leaned closer.  
  
"Don't touch the gold Jonathan. Please don't" He was getting agitated in his sleep and started to thrash and claw at the air. Jack grabbed him by the arms and started to shake him. Adam, wake up. You're dreaming. Wake up. Adam started to struggle against him terrified of what was engaging him in the nightmare. He started to yell. Jack shook harder and yelled back. Finally, bathed in sweat and shaking Adam opened his eyes and tried to catch his breath. Whining sounds escaped his throat.  
  
"You said, Don't touch the gold. What does that mean? What did you see?"  
  
"I don't know!." was Adam's choppy answer as he gulped air.  
  
"Yes you do know." Jack insisted.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Adam yelled. "Why did you do that to me?"  
  
"What gold Adam? Tell me before you forget!" He snapped  
  
"I don't know. I don't know. It was in a big box." Adam howled.  
  
"Oh that really 'elps. What gold ain't in a damned box ya motherless fool! What else?"  
  
"Go to the devil" Adam bellowed.  
  
"What else Adam?!" Jack demanded his voice taking on an edge..  
  
"Dead people. It was guarded by dead people." The look of betrayal on Adam's face cut into Jack. He started to feel guilty.  
  
"Well there ya go" Jack put his arm around his brother's shoulders realizing he had no right to do what he did and tried to be less harsh. "I 'ave to be careful of big ole boxes of gold guarded by dead people. No worries. Ain't soundin' too 'ard." Adam didn't laugh.  
  
"Awe come on Adam. I didn't ask ye 'bout no gold. Me inquiry was 'bout workin' for Charles. You brought up the gold not me." He massaged Adam's shoulders. "Lighten up mate. Get some sleep." Adam relaxed and started drifting off to sleep. Jack sat at the table with a mug of rum and paperwork. Adam lay peaceful and still. Jack krept over, knelt beside his sleeping sibling and whispered; "Why are dead people guarding the gold?" Adam's fist swung back and caught Jack hard in the mouth.  
  
"I don't know you brazen-throated wanker." There was nothing sleepy in his voice. Jack was thrown backward crashing headfirst into the lunch table then into a wall. Pain filled his mouth as he spit out teeth and blood.  
  
"Oh my God Jack! I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry!" Adam rushed over to help the ailing Captain. "Oh God!"  
  
"Ah ga biih oo ih ee ow.." Jack said.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry" Adam grabbed a napkin and dipped it in the dry sink basin and dabbed his mouth  
  
.. "id ih baa?" Jack's hands were waving furiously in the air. Hs mouth had started to swell rapidly.  
  
"Its bad. I'm going to get Bill" Adam was distressed. He handed over the napkin.  
  
"No. No Woowy. I go. oo weh"  
  
"Are you sure?" Adam started to feel much better as his brother seemed to blow the incident off. Jack walked out the door. Adam fell back onto his pillow and broke into a fit of hysterical laughter.  
  
"Oh, This will be as good as drink to my friend Bill!" *  
  
Later Bill found Jack sitting alone on the main deck. His mouth was swelled like a puffer. He was in pain. No one dared approach him as his mood was foul. Bill sat beside him.  
  
" I think it a plan if we return to Virginia an get ye looked at. What sez you to that?"  
  
" Da koo aah gih ho"  
  
Bill laughed. "With what you're paying them Jack they'll go on forever. We be in accord mate." Bill looked up. A broad smile crossed his face when Adam appeared and sat with them. Jack glared at him.  
  
"Guh uh- aye"  
  
Adam smirked.. "The crew sent me to tell you that they have decided its nothing but the best for our Captain so we've decided to stop in Tortuga and get you to a good tooth-puller. But until then." He hung a small schoolhouse chalkboard around his neck and handed him chalk. " They thought perhaps you could use this?"  
  
Bill tried not to enjoy the situation too much. Jack was still his Captain. He had to show respect.  
  
Jack was not amused. The pain was getting worse. It was getting hard not to show it. He put his head in his hands.  
  
Adam touched his shoulder and handed his brother a bottle of rum and three little black pills. "Take this."  
  
Jack looked at the pills in his hand. "Eh oo eh ihh??" "Just take it Jack. You'll feel better"  
  
"Eeea ahk A-er" The Captain said seriously as he eyed the medication suspiciously. He swallowed the pills and within a short time the pain was gone. The Black Pearl headed back to Virginia and Captain Jack was in an opium induced euphoria.  
  
* Treasure Island 


	24. We're Going Pirating!

Chapter 24 -We're going Pirating!  
  
Bill Turner had been summoned to the Captain's quarters. He sat at the table across from him, rum in hand. "So, what's in yer 'ed Captain?"  
  
" The crew," Jack started slowly through swollen lips. "Ow many are ye friends?"  
  
Bill shrugged. "Pretty much all of 'em why?"  
  
Jack looked up with mischievous eyes. "Merchant Marines?"  
  
Bill hesitated, his lips disappeard making his mouth a line across his face. Slowly said. "yeeeees." He looked over to the sleeping brother.  
  
"Alright then.."  
  
"What are you getting at Jack?" Bill asked tensely.  
  
Jack sat back in his chair, put his palms together and brought his finger tips to his lips then clasped his hands together and brought his elbows to the table. With his chin resting on his knuckles he leaned forward.  
  
"Let's say a ship with enough gold, rum and sugar to make every man on this boat a very rich man came by." Anyone be up fer a bit o Marining?"  
  
Bill gave up a smile and a nervous laugh. "Marining?"  
  
Jack folded his arms "I'm not stupid William."  
  
"Alright." Bill suddenly was on guard.  
  
" Let's say a ship with enough gold, rum and sugar to make every man on this boat a very rich came, by and our Marines are interested. 'Ow do you know such a ship is gonna just 'appen by?"  
  
Jack grinned an evil grin.  
  
"Lets just say that a ship with enough gold, rum and sugar to make every man on this ship a very rich man would be following a schedule made up by the company said ship belongs to and who the crew is employed by. If a man should know the schedule of such a ship, 'eed know when it would be just 'appening by."  
  
Jack's smiled and winked.  
  
Bills eyes widened. "Charles?"  
  
The devil was in Jacks eyes.  
  
"You want to plunder Charles' ships?"  
  
Jack stopped him with an upheld palm.  
  
"William, William, William one can not plunder what one already owns. 60% of the company is on this boat. Not management, not board of directors, yet 60% none the less. That's controlling interest mate."  
  
Bill started to laugh. "You do know almost every man on this boat 'as worked for ye brother and 'ates his guts right?"  
  
Jack was getting cocky. "I 'ave all manner of luck!"  
  
"Jack they'll know you."  
  
"I be out of twig mate. Me own mum won't know this face."  
  
He was right. The swelling due to the damage Adam had inflicted had caused black eyes and a very distorted face. Bill felt the hand of God in the situation.  
  
"And your voice?"  
  
"I won't take me wonder pills and I ain't gonna be wantin' ta talk wif da pain an all."  
  
"And how would you command the Marines?"  
  
"Oh, not me William. I ain't got no experience. He patted Bill on the shoulder. An then they made you their chief!" he laughed.  
  
Bill loved the beauty of it all. "How long have you been planning this?  
  
Jack smiled. "All me life."  
  
"I wanna be a pirate!" Adam's voice called from across the room.  
  
"Scuse me Squiffy, I don remember askin' ya." Jack sniped. "Ye gonna be locked down 'ere. 'Sall we need you gaspin' an falling all over the place up there. You're 'supposd to be sleepin' mate."  
  
"I can shoot!" Adam volunteered.  
  
"We're not shootin' anyone. When did you ever learn to shoot?" He shot back doubtfully.  
  
"Lessons! Fencing, archery and shooting"  
  
" Oh go on. You did not!"  
  
" Break it up children." Bill broke in. He looked at Jack. His head jerked toward Adam.  
  
Jack shook his head and waved his hands.. No worries. Just keep the sprog down 'ere. Bill smiled. "Ee kind of grows on ya in an annoying kind of way dun 'e?"  
  
Jack smiled proudly. "Like a fungus."  
  
They got up and started up to the main deck. They stood looking out over the ocean.  
  
"What happened to him?" Bill asked knowing Jack was sensitive to the topic.  
  
After a lengthy pause Jack started. Me family, we 'ave a sugar plantation in Jamaica. We spent 'alf our lives there growin up. D' ye know what the Jamaica train is?" Bill shook his head. "No, sorry." " It's 'ow ye make sugar. Basically its five giant kettles heated by a big furnace. The juice is boiled an transferred from kettle to kettle." We was eight Adam an me. Charles was eleven. We weren't allowed near the sugarhouse, not during 'arvest. Charles and me, we used to sneak in when it was shut up when it weren't in use cuz it was scary. Rats were everywhere. We used to play like it was 'aunted." Well, Me, Charles an Adam were playin' near it anyway. We loved watching 'em work.. No one ever saw us. Charles and me was 'havin' a go at Adam. We dared 'im to go in.. Tol' 'im a storage box was filled with sweets that was made there. We thought rats would come out and scare 'im. 'Ee'd do anything for sweets that one. Adam, 'ee never been the brightest candle in the box so 'ee believed us and did it. But 'ee crawled under the damn thing and opened the furnace box across from it instead of the storage box. No one knows 'ow he did it. When the door opened, he got blasted by the furnace. He screamed and ran. Scared the bloody hell out of everyone. It was like the slaves all panicked. Thinkin 'ee was a fire demon or something, Charles said, cuz 'is clothes an 'air was on fire.. Everything being stored was spilled or broke. Juice was everywhere. He got in the way of a transfer and they dropped it. The wash went all over 'im an 'e slipped and fell. It kept comin' down on 'im. 'Ee was screamin and cryin. When they touched 'im 'is skin stuck to their fingers.. 'Ee looked like ee was meltin' then ee just stopped. No screamin, no cryin, no movin, no nothin'... It was so bad. Bad. "They thought 'ee was gonna die. Ee didn't die because the Houngan protected him, made sacrifices for him. Anna Maria tol' me. 'Er dad loves Adam. Always did. Calls him Azizi, means precious one. Adam says he don't remember it at all. We didn't go back to Jamaica for a long time.  
  
"Houngan?"  
  
"Vodun priest."  
  
"Damn." Bill breathed. He was sorry he had asked.  
  
Jack felt his discomfort. He became animated punching William's shoulder and taking a swig of rum from the bottle in his hand. His voice became louder and deeper. "Aye mate,'ows about you go an talk to me Marines!?"  
  
Bill slapped him on the back and laughed. "We're goin' pirating!" 


	25. What's Love Got to do With It?

Chapter 25 -  
  
Sidi ran home clutching her cloak as if it were a shield. She ran into the mansion without stopping for pleasantries and with her head down ran right up the stairs directly into James causing her to fall backward.  
  
"Good God daughter. What on earth happened?" James inquired as she found herself wrapped in his arms. It was all he could do to keep her from tumbling down the marble staircase. Unable to speak she shook her head and freed herself from his protection. "I need to lay down." She sobbed and continued her flight upstairs.  
  
Sidi threw herself on her bed sobbing. She was going to hell. Intercourse or not, it couldn't be possible that a married woman who lay naked in the arms of another man could be spared the flames of damnation. She had wanted him badly. She couldn't deny it. She called for a slave to draw a bath.  
  
Charles watched her flee into the distance. He called to her but she refused to answer him. Frustrated, he finished the job himself, dressed and started on his way home. Damn, he had pushed it too far, too fast. He almost had her. How exquisite! She came to him! She kissed him! She was in his arms begging for him! It was too good to be true! His spirits soared as he arrived home. He laughed to himself as he threw the reigns to an awaiting slave and entered the house demanding a tray be brought to him as he jogged up the stairs. His room was lit as he entered the smoke from a pipe assaulted his lungs. Charles drew a breath as he realized his father was sitting at the window looking out over the bay.  
  
(Oh God. She told him. What did she accuse me of?)  
  
Charles stood before his father. "Sir?"  
  
"Charles."  
  
Pause.  
  
James leaned back in the chair. "Your evening was enjoyable I suspect?"  
  
"Yes Sir. It was."  
  
James pursed his lips, brought his palms together and touched his fingers to his chin. Finally he said "Sidi arrived home quite upset tonight, just before you did as a matter of fact. Quite interesting don't you think?"  
  
"I hope she is well sir. She's a fine woman."  
  
"Agreed. Then I am sure you also would agree there should be severe consequences for anyone using her as a sacrificial lamb to the god of agenda.. James face showed no emotion as he stood and walked to the door. He leaned forward, his face inches from his son's. "Damn it Charles if you love he or want her fine. But do not destroy her in your ridiculous war with Jonathan. I won't stand for it. I will not allow it.  
  
"I won't Sir. I've done nothing wrong. It was she who approached me Sir."  
  
Displeased that something had indeed happened between the two, James let out an irritated sigh.  
  
"I hope so for your own sake. It would be most difficult to awaken one morning in a nethersken with not a penny to your name. Do not test me Charles."  
  
"I understand Sir. Excuse me Sir, but what did she tell you?"  
  
"She told me nothing. Never said a word." James left the room abruptly.  
  
She lay soaking in the bath. The tears had stopped. The guilt diminished just a bit. Her hands traveled down her face and neck, and to all the places he had touched her. She drew deeper breaths and felt her heart beating faster as she relived the experience again and again.  
  
His body. Everything was so, so - big, so hard. She had grown up with six sisters. She had no idea what a man's body looked like before she met Jonathan. His body was the only male body she had ever seen. Jonathan's body was beautiful but so very different from Charles', so very, very different. The guilt returned in abundance. She was comparing her husband to another man. Sidi started to cry. She didn't want to be a whore. She promised herself that she would never to think about him again. She loved her husband and wished he were home so she could tell him so. She did miss him. It was awful that Adam had gotten so sick. Jonathan had gone to visit him and she could not fault him for that. She loved Adam and was glad he was coming home. She was proud of Jonathan for valuing his family so much and vowed to be a better wife. She stepped out of the tub and into a robe, sat at her dressing table and started to brush her hair.  
  
"Just like 'is father that one is!" Sidi saw the reflection of a woman she'd never met before in the glass. The ghost got closer and stood behind her putting her hands on Sidi's shoulders. Sidi felt the familiar energy surge but did not protest. The woman smoothed the black curls, took the brush and continued brushing Sidi's hair.  
  
(Had they met before?)  
  
"Yes he is.." Sidi said not knowing if she meant Jonathan or Charles. She looked at the woman, trying to remember where she had met her before. She was beautiful. Her dark brown hair and brown eyes accented her fair complexion. She was tall and slender and wore luxurious clothes that hinted at her unsavory profession. Sidi stood and faced her new guest.  
  
"I don't know your name."  
  
The ghost smiled. Victoria, and I know all about you young woman. Miss Lillianna.  
  
Sidi's eyes grew wide and mouth hung open. "You know my name!"  
  
Victoria kissed her forehead. Sweet Sidi. Don't you go getting yourself in a state about the brothers luv. Learn to enjoy them. Not necessarily at the same time but it could be quite an experience. " She winked.  
  
"Victoria! Sidi gasped. Surely you do not mean."  
  
Victoria laughed. "Poor Darling, a hard lesson you are going to learn.. Men are a curse. Learn to work it luv, before it is your undoing. You love your husband and he loves you. But he will never be faithful to you. You can let it control your life or you can let it enhance your life. You can let it control you or you can control it. Its your choice luv." She stroked Sidi's hair.  
  
Sidi turned and held Victoria's hands. "I do not understand what you are telling me."  
  
Victoria smiled. Darling, Two men want you. One of them loves you dearly. I am telling you to love your husband and enjoy your life. I see no reason for tears. Never, never allow anyone to lead you into a life of loneliness or tears my dear.  
  
"Oh my God." Sidi gasped. "I know who you are!" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Victoria smiled and disappeared.  
  
Sidi opened the door and was met by eyes as blue as Caribbean waters. 


	26. The Accidental Pirate

Chapter 26....  
  
The crew, not being virgins to the pirate life, celebrated the opportunity to both get rich and stick it to Charles at the same time. Most of the men were family oriented sailors such as Bill who used pirating to supplement their income. All of who claimed to be "Merchant Marines."  
  
Jack and Bill studied maps, trade routes and shipping schedules in Jack's cabin. Adam hovered.  
  
"You're going to get me in trouble! You took these from my bag!"  
  
Bill looked up with a serious face. "Best be careful in these parts there be pirates."  
  
Adam glared. "Ah, choke yer luff."  
  
Bill laughed. "Now yer getting'it. Sound more fierce when you say it next time mate."  
  
"You're going to get me in trouble. Charles is going to blame me. He will think I planned this!"  
  
"Oh rubbish" Jack was getting annoyed at Adam's whining. "Charles don't think you have a brain in your 'ed. He thinks ye ain't capable of something as brilliant as this an you ain't now go away."  
  
Offended, Adam stomped out of the room.  
  
"That was a bit brutal don't ye think Captain?"  
  
Jack scowled.  
  
"What'r you complainin' about. Its quiet ain't it?"  
  
They formulated their plan.  
  
"Alright" Jack summarized "Keep the flag up, We run a shot across the bow, strike the colors in favor of ours.."  
  
"Woah woah..ours?" Bill was confused.  
  
Jack tossed him a flag.  
  
Bill's eyes narrowed.. "You keep your own pirate flag handy?" Suddenly it dawned on him. 'You bastard. You had the whole damned thing planned when you asked me to do the run to Scandinavia, that's why you asked me to pick the crew! You manipulative son of a whore!"  
  
Coins and beads jingled as Jack flipped his hair back and shook his head. "Now William, name calling and accusations are ugly things. Completely accurate name-calling and accusations true enough, but still very ugly."  
  
Bill shook his head laughing. "James Sparrow's son to go on the account. Damn me. Well then yes then, we run a shot across the bow, strike the colors in favor of ours.."  
  
Jack squirmed in his seat. "Then Tom'll strike his"  
  
"You sure?" Bill was unsure.  
  
"Positive. No one is willing to die for Charles."  
  
"Oh that's true." Bill readily agreed  
  
"We hail the ship. have 'em lower the boats an bring Tom and his elect over."  
  
Bill finished his thought , " then we bring 'er along side, throw out the grapples."  
  
Jack went on, "Take everything that can be carried off, Tom gets sent back to 'is ship, you an the crew are rich men, Captain Jack is a very happy man an Bob's yer Uncle."  
  
Bill's grin was broad. "Aye Aye Captain!"  
  
"Remember." Bill warned. "Do not call him by name. From now on call him THE CAPTAIN. If you call him by name, he's going to know that you know him. It will be only a matter of time before he figures it out."  
  
They were set. Everything was perfect. To make the setting perfect, a fog rolled in causing visibility to be diminished just enough to be eerie.  
  
"Are they going to be able to see our flag?" Jack was worried.  
  
Bill laughed. "Hearing the gun will be enough to give 'em an idea whats 'appening. They'll be able to see its black. This ain't no sewing class mate. They ain't gonna be gradin' yer hand with a needle.  
  
Jack didn't want to admit he was disappointed that his skull with two cutlasses wasn't going to strike fear into the hearts of men. "Will we be able to see theirs?"  
  
"All we need to see is if it goes down."  
  
Jack shrugged. He still couldn't help being disappointed.  
  
"Throw Squiffy in the brig." He yelled. "We'll need my cabin."  
  
And so they waited.  
  
Bill paced the deck anticipating the coming excitement. He was in command.  
  
The lookout called out the sighting of the ship hours before the estimated time of arrival.  
  
Bill smiled. "The ole CAPTAIN is in a hurry to get 'ome.  
  
Jack pulled out his spy-glass and grinned. "Come to Papa luv."  
  
Bill barked out the orders. The crew sprang into action. Just as Jack predicted the ship's colors lowered instantly. Everything went flawlessly. The plan was poetry in motion. They hailed the merchant ship and ordered THE CAPTAIN to The Black Pearl. The crew boarded the ship. Jack awaited Tom's arrival in his cabin. He was positively giddy. Finally Bill rustled the unnerved CAPTAIN into Jack's cabin. He ordered him into a chair. THE CAPTAIN looked into the grotesquely deformed face looking down on him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Jack looked from THE CAPTAIN to Bill. "Who the hell is this?"  
  
Bill looked quizzically at Jack. "Its not..?"  
  
"Nooooo"  
  
THE CAPTAIN looked nervously between the two.  
  
Jack grinned at THE CAPTAIN, shook his index finger and with a nervous laugh mumbled "One minute mate." He walked over to Bill, grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into the corner. His voice lowered and he spoke through the side of his mouth. He started to panic. "It's not even the right uniform. Oh my God. We got the wrong boat!!! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Bill couldn't help it. He broke into hysterical laughter. "You have all manner of luck mate!" He couldn't stop laughing as far as he was concerned one boat was as good as another.  
  
"Pull yerself together man!" Jack was still talking from the side of his mouth. "Do something!!" He was desperate.  
  
THE CAPTAIN sat nervously in the chair watching the demented pirates howling with laughter in the corner. (What were they planning? Why were they laughing? What indescribable evil were they plotting against he and his crew?) Bill pointed to the sideboard in the corner and looked at THE CAPTAIN. "Ave a cup of tea and a scone mate. We'll be back." He pulled Jack from the room.  
  
"Calm down! It ain't a crisis."  
  
Jack was yelling hysterically. "What do you mean it ain't a crisis! I'm a pirate!  
  
Bill (still laughing) threw his arms open wide. "Welcome to The Brotherhood!"  
  
Jack started to laugh. Suddenly he was filled with satisfaction and excitement. This was the first thing he had ever done in his life on his own. No Father, No Charles No Sparrow money. Damn it felt good. He felt free. He looked up at Bill then looked around the ship. The crew had just about finished. They were very unhappy that the booty was not going to make them rich men.  
  
"Alright," Jack's hands were waving. "Let's send THE CAPTAIN 'ere home and tell 'im to get 'is arse moving out fast. There's more work to be done. We gotta make this 'ere crew rich men tonight mate."  
  
"You still want to go after ole Tom?" Bill didn't know Jack had it in him..  
  
"No I want to go after Charles. Consider this a practice."  
  
THE CAPTAIN was sent back to his ship.  
  
The ship disappeared as fast as possible. The Black Pearl waited. Captain Jack Sparrow would not allow anything to go wrong the next time and the next time it worked perfectly.  
  
There was much rejoicing and merriment on The Black Pearl that night. The rum flowed for 2 days. The floating coffee house headed for the colonies. It was on the second day Bill approached Jack.  
  
"Where's Squiffy?" 


	27. Delicious Options

AUTHOR NOTES: Oh that last chapter was my personal favorite. It took me forever to finish writing it.. I know nothing about pirates or boats so boy oh boy did I have to research and pester people to help me. I'm hoping I do justice to the movie Jack Sparrow as we continue into pirate mode. Please let me know what you think. The prequel segment of this story is going to end in just a bit. Would you all like this story to end then a new story with a new title etc. start, or would you like it just to continue on?  
  
Thanks!  
  
Sidney  
  
Chapter 27 - Delicious Options  
  
He smiled as she opened the door. There was fear in her eyes. He liked that.  
  
"May I come in?" His voice was soft and gentle.  
  
She didn't' know what to say. Victoria's words rang in her head. Her husband smiled at her from the wedding portrait on the wall. She couldn't say a word.  
  
"Please Sidi," Charles lodged his foot against the bottom of the door. "Someone is going to walk by. Please let me apologize."  
  
She let him in. "I must apologize to you as well Charles." She said after she had closed the door. "I behaved," she struggled to find the right word. "Badly. I understand that men have ..well .hungers. And it is very bad, very wrong of a woman to increase that hunger and then .well, let the man go hungry.."  
  
Charles couldn't hide the smile. He couldn't deny it. She was charming. He chuckled. "Fear not Mrs. Sparrow. I did not go hungry. I am quite capable of feeding myself."  
  
Sidi's eyes widened she gasped. "OH!"  
  
Charles' eyes twinkled. His devilish smile again made her feel the things she was trying to deny she ever felt in the first place. He touched her. It was then she realized what she was wearing, or not wearing. The silver mesh robe left nothing to the imagination.  
  
His hands caressed the lovely generous breasts. "Oh Sidi," He sighed "How you do make me forget myself"  
  
She didn't know what to do. She had invited him into her rooms. She was practically naked. She would be a fool to think he didn't think it an invitation into her bed. But she really didn't mean it that way.  
  
Charles snatched his hands away and put on a chivalrous face. " However, I do understand how hard it is for you love. Rest assured our time together will be kept in the strictest of confidence. I will never betray you to your husband. I would never betray you love." He touched her chin. "By no means would I in good conscious compromise you. You deserve to be treated like the priceless gem that you are. You deserve to be adored."  
  
Sidi melted at the beautiful words. No one had ever called her a priceless gem before. She started to feel guilty of her harsh criticism of him.  
  
"No," Charles continued his charade; "I will wait for the day you come to me with a light heart and laughter in those beautiful dark flashing eyes. I will wait for you Sidi, forever if I must."  
  
Her heart was racing and she again found it difficult to breathe. Perhaps she misjudged him. She let him kiss her. She let him touch her. Then he pulled away, kissed her lightly on the lips , bid her goodnight and walked out the door.  
  
She ran to the door. "Charles!" He turned and smiled. She paused and exhaled. "Goodnight." She closed the door and hurried to get a cloth robe. She ran to the door when she heard the knock again. She flung it open. It was James.  
  
"Dad!" Sidi was surprised.  
  
"Is everything alright?" He asked.  
  
"Why yes Sir," she said taken by surprise. "All is well. Why do you ask?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Is Charles bothering you? Is he making you uncomfortable?" James asked matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh no Sir, not at all. He was apologizing for a misunderstanding of earlier." She said haltingly.  
  
"He did." James said doubtfully. "Apologized did he?"  
  
"Oh yes Sir." She tried to sound convincing. " Please do not worry about me." She smiled.  
  
"If you need me. All you need do is come to me." He reassured her.  
  
"Yes Sir. I understand." She smiled and closed the door as he walked away.  
  
She leaned against the door. He has beautiful eyes as well. They're just like Charles' but brown. She thought to herself.  
  
"Oh please. That was disgusting. Come here child." Victoria ordered her over to the looking glass."  
  
"What was disgusting?" Sidi was mystified.  
  
"The scene played out between James Junior and yourself."  
  
"Charles?" She giggled at the use of "James Jr."  
  
"He was using you, playing you for a fool, just like his father" Victoria warned. "Turn and look at yourself."  
  
Sidi obeyed.  
  
Victoria stood behind her and scooped her breasts up in her hands. "What are these?"  
  
Sidi blushed and giggled. "Breasts?"  
  
Victoria smiled. "That's what they are called. What they are, are a woman's power."  
  
Sidi couldn't stop giggling.  
  
"Theses have caused wars and sunk ships dear girl and yours I dare say," She lifted Sidi's bust higher. "Could sink a fleet of the largest Man O' War single handedly. Sidi listen to me. Women have brought many of the most powerful men to their knees. You need to learn to wield the power. It's yours. You were blessed with it. Look at you!" She touched Sidi's cheek." You are exquisite. You can have whatever you desire. "  
  
She released the giggling girl.  
  
Sidi couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. "Why did you sell Jonathan to Courtney?"  
  
Victoria's temper flared. She spun to face the girl. Sidi jumped back alarmed.  
  
"Do I look like a common street whore to you ?" Victoria demanded . Her voice turned harsh and bitter.  
  
"No, you do not." Sidi quickly responded.  
  
"Do I look like a pathetic wretch of a woman who would shriek like a banshee and grovel at the feet of the likes of James Sparrow?" Her face issued a challenge.  
  
"No," Sidi shook her head. "You do not."  
  
"Do I even remotely resemble a woman who would allow anyone to raise my child let alone a pea-brained ninny like Courtney Parks Sparrow?"  
  
"No." Sidi said honestly. "You would not, but Diana said..."  
  
"Diana is a chattering fool who can not remember the day!. She is a perfect little parrot who will repeat anything her mistress tells her to repeat. I didn't want James Sparrow's money. I did not need James Sparrow's money. I was doing quite well on my own. I was not a poor beggar in need of a man to care for me luv. James offered to care for us. It was no hardship to him but it was a hardship to his wife Courtney. Courtney the unmarried scullery maid who got pregnant with is child and gave birth to his son at the age of fourteen. Courtney who's second son was born five weeks before mine. Her son was a beautiful boy. Blonde and blue-eyed just like mummy. But she wanted my child. the one who looked just like his father. I never sold Jonathan. She took him from me and she will pay for that.  
  
"Child," Victoria forced a smile and changed the topic quickly.. "Daughter! My son and is brother are just like their father and you my dear need to decide what you plan to do about it."  
  
Sidi sighed. "It certainly does not seem that I have many options."  
  
Victoria brightened. "Oh! On the contrary! You have some quite delicious options!" 


	28. Women Get Emotional and Men Act Like Men

Women Get Emotional and Men Act Like Men.  
  
Jack's face froze in fear. "Oh my God. Adam!"  
  
His fear was communicable as suddenly Bill experienced the emotion as well. They flew to the bottom of the boat.  
  
"Adam!" Jack called. The lack of response sent a wave of panic through his body. "Adam answer me!" He fumbled at the keys unable to see in the dark. Bill had hurried ahead and found the cell in which Jack had ordered his brother imprisoned on the night he had been initiated into the brotherhood. "Over here" Bill called.  
  
Jack ran to the cage. Adam lay unconscious on the cold wet floor. The cell was unlocked and Jack scooped his brother up. "Adam, you ok mate?" He shook him. Adam wake up!" Adam didn't wake up this time. Helpless, he looked up at Bill.  
  
"This isn't a fit. What do I do?" Bill could only shake his head. They brought him up to the cabin and put him into his bed. Jack sat on the bed talking non-stop in hope Adam could hear him.  
  
"Oh God Adam I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Come back."  
  
"We're not too far off we'll go back to Jamaica." Bill informed Jack. "I'll go see how long." He was relieved to leave the room.  
  
Adam opened his eyes just before midnight. Jack was right there. Relieved, he smiled. "Aye mate." He pushed Adam's hair from his eyes. "Bout time you came back. You was really scarin' me."  
  
Adam didn't smile. He didn't say anything. "You 'ungry? You gotta be thirsty." Jack lifted a glass of water to his lips. Adam's eyes were tired. A noise came from his throat. "ahhh." Jack looked hard at his brother's face. Something was wrong.  
  
"Adam?" He pulled him up from a reclining to a sitting position. Like that of a newborn infant, Adam's head dropped heavily forward. He had no strength and no control over his body. Jack's muscles tightened. His brain is damaged and its my fault his thoughts raced. His stomach was in knots. Gently he laid his brother back on the bed. He undressed him and washed him and put him in a clean nightshirt. He sat back down on the side of the bed.  
  
" 's ok Squiffy. Its you an me mate. " "ahhh" He offered him water on a teaspoon. With a bit of assistance he was able to swallow it. Jack encouraged him. Right now Adam was alive and that was good enough for him.  
  
When they arrived in Port Royal Jack and Bill immediately sought medical help. Apoplexy (stroke) was the diagnosis. . Jack was numb. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. For the second time in their lives Jack had played an instrumental role in almost killing and seriously injuring Adam.  
  
The Pearl waited while Jack and Bill tended Adam's needs. Jack hadn't lost any anxiety although his brother was in most capable hands. They waited for the doctors to check out Adam and give him a room. Finally Adam was settled and they were able to see him.  
  
"Adam" Jack said after about an hour. "We're going to go get Mum and Dad. You'll be okay 'ere. They'll be good to ya." Scared and agitated, Adam made whining noises. His eyes pleaded with Jack not to leave him alone.  
  
"You'll be fine. I'll see you later Mate okay?" With that, Jack left the room. Bill couldn't believe it. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just leave 'im 'ere alone."  
  
"'Ee ain't alone. We gotta get me Dad." Jack snapped at him.  
  
"I'll go get Dad." Bill was pissed. "You stay with your brother. Mummy's not here to pick up the pieces Jack. You can't just leave 'im."  
  
"I'm not!" Jack's voice was vicious, angry in Bills implication that he relied on his mother to handle his problems and knowing he was referring to Sidi's miscarriages. His hands were waving.  
  
"They know what they're doing! "Ee's getting the best care. I can't do anything for him! If you want to stay then stay. I'm going to get me Dad. Adam needs Dad!" Jack stalked off. Bill followed. The Black Pearl left for home that night. Bill and Jack barely spoke the entire trip. Everyone instantly disembarked upon arrival and fled to their respective homes. It had been a long hard trip.  
  
Jack got home and relayed the bad news. He explained that Adam was in good hands in the Naval Hospital in Port Royal. He had been sure to get him the best care possible. He would recover but they had no idea to what extent the damage was. Plans were made to leave as soon as possible.  
  
Both Courtney and James were livid that Jack abandoned his brother when Bill had volunteered to said the Pearl back to England to get them. Neither would accept his excuses for coming home.  
  
James applauded Bill's chastising of Jack and expressed his displeasure in Jack's lack of loyalty and devotion to his family.. James rage caught Jack off guard. Never in his life did his father ever come near to telling him he was ashamed of him or questioning his character. Jack was shell- shocked. He was loyal to Adam! He loved Adam. Adam was his best friend!  
  
He turned to his wife for comfort. Sidi supported her husband the best she could and with all that had happened between she and Charles was making it a point to be a strong and supportive wife. She loved Jonathan so much and now that he was in her arms again she was very ashamed. How could she have been so childish. How could she have risked everything for a silly game of revenge?  
  
It was a difficult situation for everyone in the family. Sidi was very fond of Adam. However, being one who was used to being on the receiving end of Jack's unwillingness to involve himself, she said nothing. There was nothing she could say that would change her husband's mind. James had made sure of that. Jack was unable to involve himself in anyone's emotional crisis. His father had taught his sons never to get emotional. Women got emotional and men behaved as men. It was a sure sign of weakness for any man to behave anything but strong and secure.  
  
Therefore, if a situation arose that involved an emotional tie, Jack walked away. He had watched Adam get beaten and ridiculed for being emotional and Charles rewarded for becoming a hard-hearted narcissist. Jack chose a road somewhere in the middle. He was too kind and honest to ignore another's pain so he made sure not to see it. Yes, James Sparrow's sons learned the lesson well.  
  
Come with us to Jamaica he said almost pleading as they made love. I don't want to say goodbye so soon. Please say you'll come Sidi, please? I think you will like it. Sidi was elated. Never before had he even considered bringing her with him. Jamaica! She had never been out of England in all her life! How exciting! 


	29. Port Royal Strike Two

Port Royal - Strike Two.  
  
The Sparrow family arrived in Port Royal. They were told by Adam's doctors that he had made wonderful strides and was recovering nicely. He had started to move parts of his body and was starting to try to speak. Courtney cried and James asked to see his on. Jack and Sidi waited outside while James and Courtney visited Adam. Jack agonized. Although happy Adam was doing so well he wondered what he was going to tell James about the night he was locked in the brig? That's all Jack needed was for James to know that it was he who pirated Thomas' ship and he who caused Adam to become sick. When James and Courtney appeared in the hall James had lightened up considerably toward Jack.  
  
"He wants to see you." James opened the door. He smiled at Sidi. Jack was amazed at how much better Adam was. He was getting getting good care and seemed very satisfied. James and Courtney had gone ahead and gotten them rooms at a local hotel and had made reservations for the two at a very exclusive restaurant. They then had made arrangements to hurry up to Montego Bay to prepare the house for Adam's recovery. Jack and Sidi went back to freshen up for dinner. Jack was under strict orders from his father to visit his brother daily. Jack was offended that James would think he'd have to threaten him to do it.  
  
Jack sat on the bed his legs wide Sidi reclining on his chest between them. His hands caressed her protruding belly. The trip to Jamaica went well, except for Sidi who was so seasick she wasn't able to stand up. The only time she was ever seasick was when she was pregnant. She had come farther in this pregnancy than any before and he wondered if it were the smart thing to have had her on a boat. Although in the latter part of her seventh month Sidi was still tiny. He hoped it wasn't an indication there was trouble ahead. It would be great for her to have a baby to focus on and occupy her time while he was away. This was her fifth pregnancy and she was positive it was going to be fine. They discussed names for the baby. According to Sidi no matter what the baby would be named Jack. It would be Jonathan for a boy and Jacqueline for a girl. Jack thinking his name was a fantastic name agreed. Jack pushed her to the bad and climbed on top of her and started to kiss her. Get these the hell off ! He hated the potato sack clothing she had put on to go to dinner. She giggled. You don't like it? Not enough of this? She pulled the cloth tight to display the mamoth bustline her pregnancy had created. "That's right darlin'. Come to papa." He scrambled to pull the yards of fabric up. Sidi laughed and laughed. "Jonathan we have reservations!" Jack pouted. He didn't want to go to some stiff and stuffy restaurant. "Oh!" Sidi pouted back. "We never do anything fun." Jack relented, got up and they got ready to dine.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Sparrow walked into the fine restaurant and before a host appeared, Sidi excused herself to the necessary room. Jack waited. The host who's face registered displeasure as the dreadlocked, bearded man approached him. Jack handed the man a nice surprise. " Jonathan Sparrow." The money he passed the man brightened his countenance as he said "Why yes Mr. Sparrow! Right this way Sir.!" Jack was seated in a nice private table as requested. Jack waited for his wife. After an unusually long wait he asked the waiter the way to the necessary. He knocked . No answer. He peeked in. No Sidi. He started to worry. "Where the hell was she?" He walked out to the front to see if she had gone for air. The trip had been rough on her. He was surprised she hadn't lost the baby on board The Pearl as sick as she was. Perhaps she needed air. No sign of her. Jack started to panic. He made one more pass through the dining room and then went to inspect the kitchen and then walked out the back door to find his wife. What is in her head he wondered. It wasn't like her to do something so stupid. He looked around then and saw her perched on the brick ledge of the building. She had shed the baggy dress that had obviously been chosen to hide the gypsy attire she now wore.  
  
He looked up to her "What the hell are you doing? I've been searching forever for you." He chastised her. Ain't safe you back 'ere alone." She gave him a "come hither" look "I ain't 'lone luv." she said in a bad exaggerated cockney accent "You're 'ere." Sidi pulled the neck of her blouse down past her shoulders exposing a beautifully enlarged breast. " 'An its' all yers fer a shillin!" Jack licked his lips. "Come down from there" he chuckled delighted that she had engineered such an erotic moment. She spread her legs and planted both feet firmly on the ledge exposing to him that she had on no knickers. "Half a shillin 'll do fo you dawlin!" He was going to take her right there in the alley. Jack laughed and pulled a shilling from his pocket and put it into her boot. He gently lifted his wife down from the ledge. She locked her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Her tongue was already probing his ear in his mouth and licking his neck. He pinned her against the brick wall as he loosened his trousers enough to do her right there. Sidi moaned excitedly and whispered things she hoped were filth into his ear as the surroundings enhanced the experience of her husband treating her like a street whore. He loved treating her like a dollymop. Dabbing it up in an alley with his ladybird, he was. He was in heaven.  
  
The mood was suddenly killed by a gravelly drunk voice. "Aye man, save some fer da boys." The men behind him laughed. 


	30. Violence and Rape

Chapter 30 Violence and Rape.  
  
"Yeah" another said. "We aint got no shilllin' but be a be a mate n share."  
  
Sidi jumped down, Jack quickly replaced himself and turned reaching for his sword.  
  
The three men looked him over with disgust. Gravelly voice spat at him. " Don't you be gittin uppity wit me slave!" he growled and before he could swing the weapon Jack heard the shot and felt it rip into his stomach.. Sidi screamed as blood came from his mouth and he fell to the ground. She threw herself on top of her bleeding husband crying. They kicked and beat the wounded man and pulled her off of him.  
  
"Well, what'd we got 'ere!" The men dragged the terrified girl deep into the alley. They threw her to the ground behind a crowded tavern. She screamed and cried and tried to escape as they tore her clothing and each had a go at her laughing and mocking her as they raped and sodomized her. The more she fought the more brutally they beat her. Finally the tiny woman could fight no more and gave in to unconsciousness. She woke in a dark dirty cell. Sobbing she tried to cover herself with what was left of her blouse.  
  
"Jonathan" she sobbed not knowing if he were dead or alive.  
  
Her jailer unlocked the cell and more men entered. Sidi cried and backed into the corner shaking her skirt petrified. Again she screamed and cried and tried to fight them off. Again they beat her and kicked her laughing at her attempt to protect herself.. They were too strong for her. The jailer grabbed her hair. "One more time witch and I'll kill ya. " the man pressed a dagger to her throat. Sidi whimpered and begged them to stop and pleaded for the life of her unborn child. They had no interest in hearing her. They didn't care about the child she claimed to be carrying. She sobbed and cried as the men kissed her, handled her and made her to things that caused her to wish she were dead. She sobbed quietly wretching in her cell after they left, afraid of the return of the jailer with the dagger.  
  
Colette wondered when the little gypsy woman would realize it would better suit her to make friends with the attackers and then just lay back and enjoy it. She hated it when Gypsy slave women were brought in. They didn't get it. They didn't have to get beaten. The parade of men was endless when a gypsy was in the cell. White men seemed obsessed with them. Magic was such an aphrodisiac. She strained to see the girl but her cell was across from hers and too dark. Anytime she had jail time Colette found playing the game with the guards and their friends made her stay quite enjoyable. She was treated well, given the jailers food and wine some men even brought her gifts. Many times she found their company quite entertaining. Now that this Gypsy girl was here this stay was not going to be a good one. They would sell her body until she was sold as a slave or hanged. She wondered when Anna Maria would get here with the money to free her. She didn't want to listen to this girl crying day and night. She sat back against the bars of the cell and pouted.  
  
As Colette said Sidi's body was sold over and over. As Colette also said it seemed groups of men waited in line to see what it was like to have a gypsy girl. On the fourth day again a group of men entered her cell one carried a bucket of hot coals and a branding iron. Sidi screamed and cried and tried to get away. "Good news girlie yer new master be commin ta fetch ye in a few days. 'ope ya treat 'im bettern ye treat us!" They laughed. "No" she howled clawing at the men. They struck her face and she fell at their feet. One grabbed her hair. "'slong as yer down there." They all laughed and joined in forcing themselves on her. When they'd finished their fun two of the men held her arms and legs down the other ripped off the remains of her blouse.  
  
The man with the bucket smiled and caressed her breasts. "Ahhh such a waste" he said as he pushed the hot branding iron on to her right breast. As Sidi screamed in pain the jailer stuffed the remains of her blouse into her mouth. "'ave fun boys" branding iron said as he passed two more men who had just paid Peter the jailer. Peter locked them in. The men abused her more savagely than any before and bragged to each other as they left.. Colette huddled in her cell far from the light not wanting the animals' attention to turn to her. The gypsy was silent for hours.  
  
Colette could see the moon through the window down the hall. The Gypsy woman had awoken and was crying softly in her cell. When was the last time they gave that girl food? she wondered. "Girl!" she called. "Girl here. Here! You eat!." She threw an apple over to the cell. No answer. Colette sat back wondering where her sister was.  
  
What was that? The girl was quietly talking to herself. Her voice was weak and quivering.  
  
"Laki, thou destroyest and dost make everything on earth; thou canst see nothing old for death lives in thee, " She started panting. "Thou givest birth to all upon the earth for thou thyself art life. By thy might cause me to bear good fruit, I who am" -She stopped and cried out in pain then started to cry. "deprived of the joy of motherhood and ." Suddenly she shrieked in pain. Through the sobbing her voice cracked. "Thou art the mother of every living creature and the distributor of good thou doest according to thy wisdom in destroying what is useless- she screamed in pain again. "or what has lived its destined time; by thy wisdom thou makest the earth to regenerate all that is new- .. she started to sob in pain. "Thou dost not seek the death of anyone, for thou art the benefactress She started to scream again. Her breath was labored. "of mankind" she continued sobbing. She started the incantation again but couldn't finish through the pain. "No! she screamed Please! please!"   
  
Suddenly the screaming and crying stopped. "What the hell?" Colette took her fingers from her ears. Nothing. She waited. Still nothing. She swore she had heard a baby cry.  
  
"Girl?" she called. "Please girl answer me." But there was no response. 


	31. Aftermath

DM 31  
  
Chapter 31 Aftermath  
  
Jack was found by a restaurant staff disposing of trash later that night and the authorities were called. He was taken to the nearby Naval Hospital in Port Royal. His heavily sedated barely audible, and confusing pleas for his wife went misunderstood as delirium.  
  
It was only when James had been contacted and arrived to claim his son, almost a week later, that the story of his missing wife was deemed viable and investigated. .James Sparrow was livid. His daughter had been missing over a week and not one person had lifted a finger to find her. He called in favors from anyone who might be useful.  
  
The kitchen help said they had thought Jack was a gypsy. The kitchen help remembered the gypsy man leaving through the back door. They thought he had stolen a bit of food and let him go on with it. He was scruffy looking and wore a red scarf on his long trinket adorned hair. How could they know it was the son of James Sparrow?  
  
Yet few people saw Sidi. Those who claimed to have seen the pretty little mother- to- be considered her to be a fine British lady. No one had any idea the two were together. The authorities had decided that the two events were not related but merely coincidental as no one outside could have known the fine British lady and the gypsy man were a couple. They had not sat together, they had not left the building together, no one had even seen them enter together. Could there be a ransom involved? Their hands were tied with no clues.  
  
Anna Maria arrived at the lock up and paid the fine for her sister's release. "Peter, Allen" she nodded at the jailers.  
  
"'owdy Miss Anna Maria" they smiled at Colette's pretty sister. Such a fine woman they thought. "Colette be awaitin' ya. She be in a fowl mood." As usual they tossed her the keys to the cells.  
  
Anna Maria walked down the stairs and down the long dark hall flanked with cells. The stench was unbearable.  
  
"Its about time you got 'ere!" Her sister howled. "What took ye so damned long girl?"  
  
Anna Maria smiled. "You welcome Colette. I got home last night' from Montego Bay with Mr. Sparrow and my trip was wonderful. Thank you for asking."  
  
"Anna" Colette said quickly. Look in dat cell. Is a baby in dare?"  
  
"Why wut a baby.." She looked into the cell. A small woman lay motionless in the dirt and filth. She looked around the cell.  
  
"Oh my God Colette dare is!!"  
  
Anna Maria fumbled with the keys on the ring the lazy jailer had given her and opened both Colette's and the other cell door. The women slowly and breathlessly stole into the Gypsy's jail cell. Anna Maria looked at the tiny little newborn baby girl lying by her mother. With great sadness she pulled the apron from her waist and wrapped the dead baby in it. Gingerly she laid the little girl by the door to the cell.  
  
"Don' you worry baby girl. You be in a better place now. I will take care of your Mama."  
  
She turned her attention to the battered and bleeding mother. "Good Lord woman. What did you do to deserve this?" She was barely breathing. Anna Maria pulled the naked woman into her arms and pushed the curly black hair from her face. "Oh my God.. Colette" she screamed. "Colette! Colette! Go get Mr. Sparrow now! Go!" Anna Maria started to yell directions. Colette flew from the cell and down the hall without listening to her.  
  
"I know where to find James Sparrow" she called back." Anna Maria removed her jacket and put it on Sidi. She cradled her friend in her arms, rocking her back and forth and waited for Colette to return with Mr. Sparrow. Colette returned almost an hour later with an entourage that included James, a doctor and it seemed, the entire British Navy. James pushed his way into the cell and gathered the girl he called his daughter to his chest. He cursed and swore revenge on the savages who dared harm his family. He had to be convinced to lay her down her down again so the doctor could do his job. Colette told them the story. Haltingly, Anna Maria picked up James' grand-daughter. James accepted the bundle and struggled not broke the cardinal rule. He cradled his grand-daugher in his arms. "I always wanted a girl." He said. "Mr. Sparrow, I need your gun please."Anna Maria said. . Distraught and in shock James automatically handed it to her. Without question he could trust Anna Maria with anything. He didn't give it a thought. She thanked him, left the cells and climbed the steps.  
  
" Peter, Allan.!" She yelled to the jailers who had just realized something was wrong and were half way out. While they were approaching her to ask what was going on downstairs she shot them both in the head. They died instantly. "Thank you Sir." she said when she returned the weapon to James. Sidi was also taken to the Naval Hospital. Colette was the only witness to the crimes and was enjoying the attention from the hospital staff, the handsome Naval officers and James. She relayed every detail of Sidi's captivity in exceptional detail. Sidi's wounds were cleaned and bandaged. She lay curled up in the hospital bed unable to speak, eat or drink. It would be a very long time if ever that she could be considered healed. Soon both she and Jack were able to go home.  
  
A few weeks were spent at the family's home in Montego Bay, after which the decision was made to return to England. James hired doctors to travel with them and tend to his family's needs. Sidi refused to leave Jack's quarters on the trip home to England. She was positive that everyone was looking at her in disgust. She knew they knew everything that had happened to her and felt that she was polluted and could not be allowed to contaminate those who were not. She was degraded and humiliated. Her constant washing and bathing was beginning to try Jack's nerves. She would not allow him close to her and recoiled at his touch as if it burned her. Jack slept in with the crew as not to have to be near her. Their arrival home didn't make Sidi feel much better. The support of her family should have made a difference to her but it didn't. She loved her husband but just couldn't bear to be touched or even looked at. He didn't understand. He didn't want to understand.. He wanted her to understand it didn't matter to him. He wanted her to get over it. Again and again he tried to show her how much he loved her and cared about her. But every time she would shut him out and recoil at his touch sending Jack away feeling as if he were the perpetrator. She would see no one but him but cry the entire time he was with her.  
  
Months passed and nothing changed. The the crying lessened and she did start speaking to him when she allowed him into her room. He and Sidi would talk about their relationship, she would promise to try harder and be a wife to him again if he would just give her more time. Jack gave her more time but again she could not make love to him. Jack discussed his situation with his parents. They agreed to help him find a hospital to send her for rest and to talk to people that could help her if it is what he thought would be best .  
  
Jack entered her bedroom and told her of the conversation with his parents. Sidi took it as the ultimatum it was meant to be and begged him to reconsider. She didn't want to be sent away. She vowed to try satisfy him and to work hard to repair the damaged relationship. She pleaded for more time and forced herself to kiss him.  
  
"You've had enough time. I want you to prove to me that you mean it this time." He said bitterly. He removed his clothing and helped her do the same. He ignored her tears and sobbing. He was relieved she had finally come to her senses and had sex with his wife. Sidi tried to respond and hoped he mistook her moans and gasps of breath as passion. She prayed for it to end and crept away as he fell asleep when they finished. She ran out of their house and vomited. When she finished she continued through the woods and stood in the waterfall for hours trying to wash away the dirt that covered her. He moved back into their bedroom and every night expected her to make love to him. Every night after he would fall asleep she ran to the woods for refuge feeling filthy and violated. 


	32. I Won't Have to Curse You Myself

Chapter 32 – I Won't Have to Curse You Myself.

Sidi was afraid of being sent to a hospital for the insane.  She knew Jonathan was not going to put up very long with a wife who refused to touch him.  She didn't know what to do.  

"Stop playing the victim." Victoria said coldly.

Sidi couldn't believe her insensitivity.  "You don't understand." She sobbed.  "You don't know what its like."

Victoria held her.  "I do know what its like young one.  It's a hazard of the trade."  Sidi gaped at her.  "You?"

"No woman is immune daughter. You did nothing to deserve it and above all you did nothing to invite it."    Sidi threw herself in Victoria's lap and told the story of pretending to be a whore in the alley and how she let Jonathan have her there.   "Lucky Jonathan" Victoria smiled.  "Child, making your husband happy is not inviting a pack of wolves to rip you to shreads.  You need to stop blaming yourself and put the blame where it belongs.  Men are evil.  Remember the power dear."

They were words Sidi needed to hear but no one seemed able to say to her.  Constantly Victoria talked Sidi through feelings of guilt and shame.  Constantly she supported and reassured the girl she was not to blame.  Slowly Sidi started to unthaw and stop blaming herself.  Jonathan noticed the difference and encouraged her.  Sidi blossomed even more.   

Time slowly bandaged the relationship bit by bit.  He was out at sea for months and home briefly. He promised to remain faithful and considering what they had been through she was able to believe him.  She was amazed at how the experience had made them stronger.   She missed him when he was gone. Making love wasn't a trauma anymore. Slowly Sidi was coming back. 

He had been home a month when Sidi confided to Victoria an embarassing condition that had appeared of which she could only confide to another woman. Victoria  knew the day would come that she would have to educate the girl.  She held her hand and explained the curse of women for hire.   Her husband had made her dirty.  He had given her a disease caught from another woman.

Sidi wanted blood.  Suddenly the only thing she could feel for her lying cheating disgusting husband was loathing.   She had suffered greatly at the hand of many men. They had abused her and made her a whore.  They made her feel guilty and dirty.  It took her so long to rise above it and now, now Jonathan was doing the same thing.  She would not stand for it.  She wouldn't have it.  She wanted him gone.  She wanted him dead.

Sidi burst into her home.  "Get out!" She screamed at her husband.   "Get out and NEVER come back! "        She threw his coat and hat out the door. 

Jack had no idea what was going on.   "What is wrong with you?" He yelled. He grabbed her wrists to stop her from throwing his things out the door.  

"You've been with other women. How many Jonathan? How long?  Months? Years?"

She cried when she described the disease he had given her.  Why did you make me do this? Why? Why did you treat me like one of your strumpets?!! You never cared how hard it was. You only care about yourself! She sobbed feeling dirty again.  

Jack cringed.. "I didn't mean it. I couldn't help it. You made me do it. You forced me to do it. What was I supposed to do? Wait around until you decided to act like me wife again?! Everything is alright now!  Why must you ruin it?" 

"I hate you" she screamed. There were no tears this time.  She slapped his face. " You never had any intention of staying faithful from the beginning!  Get out. Never come back go live your sleazy life in a brothel. I don't care! Get out of my life! She spat in his face.

He stomped upstairs into their bedroom.  "Oh don't you go blamin' it all on me.  I don't need this" he yelled. "You need to be locked away!"  He'd had an important trip planned anyway. Jack picked up his cutlass, and grabbed the compass that didn't point North.   He talked it out with Bill Turner and he was ready anytime to go with him.  All they needed now was to to get to Tortuga and gather a suitable crew.

He swung around to face her.  "I stuck it out with you through all your babies and whining.  You never once wondered what I wanted.  You never once asked me what would make me happy.  You wouldn't even try to satisfy me in bed.   Now this??  I've 'ad it.  It will be a pleasure to not ta be worrin' 'bout a needy clingy weepy wife 'o hates to be with 'er 'usband! "  He raged.

"Like you ever did! I hate you you selfish spoiled child!" she screamed and lifted her hand to strike him again.  He grabbed her wrist and threw her arm down.  

" Save it luv. No worries. I'm not comin' back." he said scathingly and he walked out the door.  He stopped and looked back at her.  "An by the way,  you're right.  I never had any intention of  lettin' you keep me on a chain luv.  Too many women out there that I ain't tried yet."  He slammed the door.

Sidi threw herself down on her bed and cried.   She felt such rage and anger.  She wanted him to suffer.  Somehow she wanted him to suffer as much as she had.  

"I will get even with you." she sobbed.  I will. I want you dead!"   

Her fist came down hard on the bed.  Her journal slid to her hand.  She looked at it lying next to her and opened it to a drawing she had made earlier of a piece of Aztec gold that had been revealed to her in the crystal.   She looked back through the pages of notes she had taken searching every word and every picture she had drawn over the past year.. Oh my God she gasped.  A victorious smile crossed her lips.  She started to laugh.  Destiny!!  Oh my God, it's Destiny!!    She ran to the window and watched him march out to his horse.

"Oh Jonathan this is so much better than death.  Do have fun on the Isle de Muerta. I'm not even going to have to curse you myself."   

The End.   brbrbrbrbrbr

If you'd like to continue on with the Sparrow family and original POTC characters please see:

Nivashi's Grip

Chapter One – And So it Goes.

Bill Turner struggled against the straps that held him trapped under the water.  He thought he would go insane.   How long had it been, weeks, months, years?    If he stayed prisoner much longer he'd go insane.    Bill's head turned.  What was that?  Was it one of them?  He had no clue what "they" were.  The only thing he knew is what "they" did.  Time after time he'd see one of the creatures pull a struggling man to the ocean floor and hurl him about until the life drained from him.  It was a macabre dance and Bill was almost positive now that the evil creatures were wrenching the very souls out of those unfortunate enough to find themselves in their grip.   The creatures had approached and inspected him when he came hurtling into the depths.   They came at him like sharks to a school of goldfish.  But they'd stopped and almost recoiled.  Every once in a while one or two of them seemed to check up on his status.  Could they know that he was cursed?  Could they be waiting for the curse to be lifted to do to him what he'd seen them do to countless other men?  Would they also drown him and break his body stealing his soul for God knows what?

Bill again turned his attention to the straps.  Damn it Barbossa you bastard.  He was bound tight.    They had killed Jack. There was no way he'd gotten off that island,  and it was still uncertain if  he'd perish himself but at least he'd made sure they'd live eternally as cursed men.    He'd sent one piece of that gold home to his son.    They'd not harm him if they knew he had the medallion.  Leverage, his son had leverage.  It was all he could think to do to protect him…………..


End file.
